


Sharp claws and Fluffy tails

by Blueberrybagel



Category: BnHA
Genre: Alpha Iida - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Delta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Bakugou, Breeding, Coming In Pants, Delta Kaminari, Delta Sero, Dog Iida, Dog Kaminari, Dog Sero, Dry Humping, Fixed Iida, Hybrids, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Gore, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OC Saki, Oc Kibba, Omega Marsaru, Panic Attacks, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Suicide Attempt, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sire/Dam dynamics, Slow Updates, Smut, Switch Bakugou Katsuki, Switch Kirishima Eijirou, Wolf Marsaru, Wolf Mitsuki, alpha Kirishima, alpha Mitsuki, alpha todoroki, cat Todoroki, dog kirishima, kirishima is a little afraid of baku, rut cycles, trigger warning, wolf Bakugou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrybagel/pseuds/Blueberrybagel
Summary: Bakugou is a beta, and was born in a breeding facility, he escaped and gave birth to his two pups and has been living on the streets since. Winter is coming and Bakugou is growing desperate, then one day he meets Uraraka and she takes him to her home full of hybrids...
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 104
Kudos: 424





	1. Sandwiches

When Bakugou woke he felt the cold nip of winter on his face, he looked down at his pups who slept curled into his side.

'It's quiet now but it will get pretty fucking loud soon...' Thought Bakugou, a soft growl rising from his throat, his tail was curled around the pups to keep them warm and asleep. Bakugou's Nest was a piece of cardboard behind a trash can so that if the wind blew they would be at least slightly sheltered, and so that people wouldn't see them. They laid in a dead end alleyway so that they were mostly tucked away from sight.

'I'll need to wake the little shits up soon if I want to go find some fucking food' He looked down at them again and nosed the larger pup, his daughter and she squirmed trying to get away from his cold nose. When he poked her again she opened her eyes and glared at him.

She looked like a copy of Katsuki except for the fact that she was very young and a female, her red eyes blazed and she let out a little growl. Katsuki poked her again and she barked indigently at him. " _Daddy stop it!_ " Her voice a high pitched whine.

Her loudness causing her little brother to wake up with a grunt. He blinked open his turquoise eyes, the eyes that if they had been on any other male would make Bakugou sick and furious. His fur was black and slightly messy and curled, and it was one of the softest things Bakugou had ever felt.

He sat up watching his sister nip at their fathers ears, yipping and jumping. Bakugou stood on four legs, easily dodging the eager pup's attempt to grab him. She stood far below his shoulder, and she was considerably larger than her brother, her excited barks filling the cold air as the city became louder and louder.

" _Be quiet now Saki, I'm going to go look for food. You and Kibba stay here._ " Bakugou barked, and Saki's ears and tail drooped in disappointment. Kibba stood up and rose partially onto his hind legs, and he rubbed his head onto the underneath of Katsuki's chin, a happy purr like sound leaving his throat. " _Do you have to leave daddy_?" Whined Saki, pouting as she stared at her father. " _Yes Saki, remember stay hidden, if you get found by a human I'll bite off your tail!_ " Bakugou growled, Saki's pout lessened as she held back a smile at her fathers empty threat. He turned away from his pups and started to walk away, then paused and looked back, making sure his pups had hidden in an fallen trash can, only then did he leave.

Bakugou had been wandering for 3 hours now and still he had seen nothing, no hint of anything remotely edible from the trash cans and no handouts from humans. The people bustled around him a few glancing at his sorry state, his hunger growing sharper. He hadn't eaten in a week and with winter coming and his need to grow a winter pelt and feed his pups, he had been losing weight.

He lifted his nose to the air and sniffed, smelling fresh sandwiches and hot cocoa. Then he sat, his paws were numb, and his legs ached from the cold. He was sitting next to a bench, and a girl was sitting on it, she looked over at him.

She had big eyes, and rosy cheeks that didn't look like they were like that just from the cold, she had short hair that stopped before her shoulders. She was wearing a white jacket, and leggings with black boots that stopped just below her knee, she was staring at Bakugou like he was gonna sprout wings and sing Michael Jackson. He stared back, or more like glared back, his tail curling around his paws defensively.

Katsuki was about to move away when a delicious smell hit his nose, the girl was holding a sandwich wrapped in a white waxy paper. Bakugou couldn't help it and he started to drool, he licked his chops, sniffing the air to smell more of the addictive scent. When she shifted he looked up at her face to see she was looking from him to her sandwich, she seemed to understand what he wanted. She stood up, and Bakugou was surprised at how short she seemed, he was sure that if he stood to his full height he would be easily much taller than her. She unwrapped the sandwich and started to walk towards her, he let out a growl at her movement his ears pinning against the back of his head, his lips pulling back to show his impressive fangs. The girl faltered before continuing forward, slower this time though, she ripped part of the sandwich away. She stopped about five feet away from Bakugou, and threw the piece of sandwich at him, watching with interest as he leaned down and devoured it in a few seconds.

Bakugou watched as she ripped another piece no longer growling, just watching her movements to make sure none of them were threatening, when she tossed another piece he reached up and grabbed it, he was now sitting on the part of his foot before the toe, his feet and knees touching the pavement. He caught the piece of sandwich and brought it to his lips gobbling it down, he frozen when he heard her inhale sharply and looked up at her face. She was staring at his chest, her eyes glued at his nipples, confused he looked at his chest. 'What's the bitch staring at huh?' He thought with a growl.

His pecs were partially swollen with milk, and with his pups growing in teeth a few weeks ago, there were a few bite marks around his nipples.

Uraraka's P.O.V.

The situation had just become much, much, worse, the stray that she had started feeding was big, he looked like he was part of the Wolf line, and he was quiet handsome even though he was dirty. She was originally just going to call hybrid services to come pick him up, but when he sat up... She was still staring at his chest, which might look weird to onlookers, but she couldn't believe her bad luck, she had found a nursing omega. She wasn't some hybrid expert but she knew nursing bites, and it was quite obvious that he was nursing from his swollen pecs and nipples. There was no way she could call hybrid services now, they didn't have the resources to take care of all the needs of a nursing omega, they would probably just put the puppies down and sell the father. After all if they were still nursing they couldn't be sold, also as she took a closer look at him she saw that his forearm had a large wound, kinda like he had been attacked there. Now that she looked closer he seemed to have several fresh scars from just a few months ago, but this one injury seemed to had gotten infected, it looked bad. She was sure that he was going to get even worse, wolf hybrid or not, and with the winter coming she just couldn't leave an injured omega and his pups out in the cold.

The hybrid glared at her suspiciously before staring at his own chest, she shook her head drawing his attention.

'I need to somehow get him AND his pups home.' She sighed, it was going to be a loooong day.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

When Bakugou snapped up the last bit of sandwich he turned away from the human, he looked back one last time before walking away. He walked down the streets, the city was so loud he could barely hear his own paw steps. He turned a few street corners and arrived at his alleyway, he let out a bark and called for his pups. "Hey I'm back guys." Saki and Kibba scrambled out of the trash can and ran towards him. Saki dashed under him, tipping excitedly. Kibba however, stopped dead in his tracks, his tail tucked between his legs and his ears pinned back. His gaze filled with fear, making Bakugou's skin prickle. 'What the fuck is behind me, i didn't think I was followed?' Bakugou turned around and saw the girl had followed him to his alleyway. His fur spiked and he started to snarl, his pupils shrinking as he was put on the defensive.

Saki picked up on his aggression and started to growl as well, her tiny baby teeth bared at the human. The girl flinched at the aggressive display, but didn't back away, she crouched and reached out a hand. Katsuki's snarls got louder, but he didn't move an inch, Saki however rushed at the girl, snarling as she did so. Bakugou lunged for his pup, but missed and she bit down hard on the female humans hand. The human let out a cry of pain and pulled her hand back, dragging Saki when she didn't let go. Bakugou froze, watching carefully as the human tried to pry Saki off her hand. " _Let go NOW!_ " Bakugou snarled, and Saki released the girls hand, licking her lips clean of a small amount of blood. The human cradled the hand to her chest, then grabbed the puppy and pulled her to her chest. Saki let out a yelp, and Bakugou took a step forward, snarling again and even louder if it was possible. The human shifted so she was sitting, and put the pup in her lap.

Bakugou didn't stop snarling as he watched the human reach towards Saki, but her hand was soft and careful as she placed on the puppy's head. Fingers working into the greasy locks, stroking her hair and scratching at her scalp. Saki leaned into the touch relaxing, and letting a soft baby hybrid purr. Bakugou stopped growling but continued to watch, tense and ready to spring, and kill the human if need be. Saki's tail started wagging her purr getting louder as the human smiled down at her, eyes soft and filled with empathy. The kind of empathy that made Bakugou feel worthless. 'What's with that fucking look, huh? It's not my fucking fault I can't fucking feed them!' Bakugou snarled in his head, tears pricking at his eyes, with rage and a feeling of helplessness.

He hadn't been able to nurse them for the last two days and he could tell they couldn't last much longer without a form of hydration. The human looked up and saw him glaring at his pup, tears in the corner of his eyes as he stared at her thin body. The girl followed his gaze and let out a soft noise, snapping Bakugou out of his internal self loathing, and frustration.

The girl's hands wandered over to the Saki's ears, scraping behind them and causing her to whine and her tail to wag even faster. Bakugou watched with narrowed eyes, wiping any stray tears out so his pups wouldn't see him cry.

The girl extended a hand towards him, he searched her face looking for and deception, not seeing any he crept close and sniffed her hand. It smelled like Saki's hair, his tail wagged slightly at the scent, and the human held back a chuckle, he gingerly reached towards his head, giving him plenty of time to pull away. When her hand sank into his hair and her nails scraped against his scalp and ears he couldn't help himself. Katsuki's tail started wagging and when her fingers scraped the right spot his leg thumped in an uncontrollable movement. At the sudden turn from killer wolf to friendly dog, the girl really did chuckle so Bakugou glared at her. But his eyes fell closed when her hand scratched at his favorite spot again.

She stopped and looked at him before speaking, her voice soft and calming. "Hey buddy, do you want to come home with me? I'll leave the door unlocked so you can leave, but you'll have food, water, a chance to bathe, and a warm place to sleep for the night, and if you'll allow me, a chance to see what's going on with your arm there." She looked at Katsuki hopefully while he sat back and stared at her thoughtfully.

'She looked pretty fucking surprised when we met, so she probably isn't with those fuckers from the facility. And I really do need to clean the little shits, and I'm pretty sure she's right about my arm, it had just been getting fucking worse. Well shit, I'm going home with a goddamn human...'

Bakugou nodded, and as he turned he saw out of the corner of his eyes the humans expression light up and smile.

" _Come here Kibba_ " The ash blonde barked at his son, watching as he crept back out of the trash can nervously. He stumbled towards his father, watching the human, his tail still tucked. Bakugou switched onto kneeling extending a paw to his pup. When the black pup was close enough Bakugou scooped him up, pulling him to his chest. The little one let out a whine before falling silent as his father turned around to face the human, Katuski stared her down before extending his open hand to his daughter. Saki squirmed out of the girls grip and scrambled to her parent, letting him pick her up.

Katsuki stood up shakily, his tail waving around wildly to help him keep his balance. The girl reached out to steady him, and Bakugou growled at her, she pulled her hands back and said. "Is that all of them? Are there anymore?" Bakugou's gaze darkened at her question but he shook his head no.

The blonde Beta let the girl lead him through the twisting streets, crossing roads and shuffling through crowds. Most people stopped and stared at the state of the beta, his pups and the wound on his arm, their faces twisting into horror but said nothing. One woman stopped and questioned the girl leading him, her voice bossy and entitled. "What do you think your doing with that omega? Look at him, he's sick and needs to be taken to the vet! And where's his alpha huh? Every omega needs their alpha!" Bakugou growled at her use of 'omega' and 'alpha' but didn't snap at her. Still the woman seemed shocked by the reaction. "You should muzzle him! He's growling like a wild animal! What if he bites someone?! And what is he doing with pups when he is so aggressive?!" She reached towards Saki and at this the beta did snap. " _GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US BITCH!_ " He snarled, his voice a thunderous bark, saliva flying as he lunged for her hand.

The woman screamed and hurried away, the girl stood still eyes wide as she watched it unfold, them stared at the growling blonde. "O-omega?" She asked her voice a confused high pitch whine. Bakugou turned to her with another growl, he was NO omega!'I'm not some sniveling, weak, omega, bitch!' He glared at her and for once she flinched, her scent exuding fear. 'I guess a scared her when that whore tried to touch my pups' He shrugged off the thought and any possible guilt with it. He turned to her expectantly, she stared at him for a second before starting to walk again, this time a little stiffer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou has canine hind legs that are slightly changed as all hybrid legs are to allow him to stand on his hind legs, his arms are also animal like his the paws on the hand changed enough for the furred fingers to work as, well, fingers. Bakugou can learn to speak English, as all hybrids can, he just doesn’t know how to yet. The pups Bakugou has now are his second litter and he ran away when he was still pregnant so he has been on the streets for months.
> 
> Sires are the males that impregnate other hybrids, Dams are females that impregnate other females(alphas, betas only). Mother/Fathers, the hybrid that gives birth to said kids.
> 
> When Bakugou is speaking in hybrid he speaks in italics. 
> 
> Also see if you can guess who sire of Bakugou’s pups are! ;D


	2. Janitor Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou is a beta, and was born in a breeding facility, he escaped and gave birth to his two pups and has been living on the streets since. Winter is coming and Bakugou is growing desperate, then one day he meets Uraraka and she takes him to her home full of hybrids...

By the time Bakugou and the girl had made it to her building he paws were numb again, also his pups couldn't stand the cold it seemed. The day was turning out to be windy, and they were walking into it so he couldn't really shelter the little shits very well. Saki squirmed in his grip, whimpering as a particularly strong breeze lashed her face with freezing air. Katsuki nuzzled his face against hers in an attempt to keep her warm, it didn't seem to work but she seemed happy about the random act of affection, licking his chin, her little tail thumping.

Bakugou almost walked into the girl, she had stopped to watch the blonde and his pup interact, he growled at her. She put her hands up in surrender, and turned around to walk to the clear glass doors that led into her apartment building. She opened one, and stood back to let Bakugou in first, he walked in glancing around suspiciously. It was warm, it made Bakugou's cheeks burn slightly from the temperature difference. It was a simple lobby, a few couches and a front desk, the young man was absently scrolling through his phone, not looking up when the door swung shut. The human led Katsuki to the elevator it were in the back of the room slightly to the left, as there was another identical one next to it on the right. The girl pressed a button and waited for a moment, wringing her hands, her nervous energy only made the beta more nervous, his tail starting to swish from his anxiety. 'What's the bitch so worried about huh? This is her house fucking house right?'

The metal doors opened with a harsh ding, shocking Bakugou out of his thoughts. His ears pressed forward as he crept in slowly, not liking how small the space was. "Sooooo....I'm Uraraka, what's your name?" The gir-Uraraka said, Bakugou stood still, he couldn't speak English so he just stared at her, waiting. "Uh, can you speak English?" She asked, her voice soft. Katsuki shook his head, pausing when Kibba yipped at him. " _Daddy, what did the human ask_?" His big turquoise eyes filled with curiosity. " _She asked what my name was twerp._ " Bakugou barked back, chuckling as Kibba' face scrunched up at being called at twerp. " _Daddy who is she? Where are we going?_ " Saki asked her eyebrow quirking as she looked between her father and the human girl in the elevator with them. Bakugou shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to tell a five month old that he was bringing them into a strangers house, because she said she would feed them. He looked away for a moment, tightening his grip on his pups as Saki squirmed to look at her dad's face, letting out a whine when she couldn't.

Another harsh ding told the little group they had arrived at the floor where Uraraka' home would be. Bakugou flinched, and looked the girl for confirmation that this was their floor. She nodded, and stepped out as the doors opened, Katsuki following a moment later. 'So where's this fucking place?' Uraraka turned right and walked down the hall until she stopped in front of a door with a doormat that said "Welcome! Enjoy your stay!" Bakugou's nose wrinkled at the weird amount of positivity the fucking doormat exuded. "So omega, there are multiple other hybrids in there I hope you don't mind..." Bakugou growled at the use of omega, but listened closely. 'Other fucking hybrids?! She didn't mention that shit earlier!' His tail started to drop slightly, the urge to tuck his tail and run away pulled at him, but the other part of him demanded for him to go and put the other hybrids in their place.

"Do you still want to go in?" Uraraka asked, and Bakugou nodded, his tail swishing from his nerves. " _Daddy where are we going? Are we going into that place?_ " Saki barked, placing her paws on her fathers chest and pushing down hard to get his attention. " _Shut up Saki, I'll tell you in a second._ " Bakugou growled back, watching the girl as she put the key into the lock and turned, the click signaling the unlocked door. As Uraraka opened the door the scent of delta filled Katsuki's nose, he let out a low growl as two heads peeked out the opening of the door. Bakugou crouched down, releasing his pups and shoving them under him, hovering over them, his tail fur starting to stand on end. The two deltas were both male, one golden with a strange black jagged strip in his hair. The other was black, his legs long and lanky, he looked like a Labrador breed, his ears flopped down, but perking as much as they could at the sight and smell of a Beta with pups.

Uraraka froze, looking between the hybrids, trying to see if the hybrids were going to fight or if they were just growling. "Hey omega it's okay, they won't hurt you or your puppies." She said, her voice calm, clearly trying to comfort Bakugou. 'I'm not scared bitch. You're fucking deltas are the ones that should be fucking scared.' Bakugou thought, another soft growl leaving him at being called omega again. Bakugou stared down the deltas, when a scent hit his nose **alpha**.

Bakugou's senses lit on fire, his pupils shrinking, fur spiking, and an uncontrollable snarl ripping from his throat. For once his omega and alpha urges aligning in one motive. **Defend his pups.** The alphas head appeared, his had red spiky fur. The moment Katsuki saw him, another deep snarl tore out of his throat. Now all of his fur on all of his body was standing on edge, he kept his pups huddled underneath his body, snarls and growls leaving his chest without restraint. His vision tunneled, watching the alpha with sharp eyes, his ears were pressed forward, his claws scratching against the floor as he shifted his paws. Bakugou got into a defensive position, but his constant growls didn't seem to do much against the alpha, who stepped forward not seeming very afraid. His tail was wagging and ran towards the blonde beta. Katsuki left forward, his teeth fastening around the alphas neck, not breaking the skin but pushing down hard on his throat.

Bakugou pinned the alpha, he heard Uraraka scream and saw in his peripheral dash towards him. Bakugou let go dashed to his pups, grabbing Saki and practically throwing her on his back while he grabbed Kibba in his jaws. He felt Saki latch on to his back and he took off, dashing down the hallway, slipping on the slick floor and almost face planting as he sprinted. His claws clicking on the floor as he made a mad dash, he turned a corner, doors wizzed by in his peripheral, he saw that he hallway was a dead end, and his breath caught in his throat. But Katsuki didn't stop, he was a door at the end of the hallway. 'Fucking janitor closet.' Bakugou thought, he skidded to a stop at the door and wrenched it open, scrambling inside and slamming the door shut behind him. 

The blonde released Kibba, and Saki slid off his back, the pups has been quiet so far, reading Bakugou's body language and sounds to realize that being quiet was the best option. " _Daddy what happened?_ " Saki asked, her voice soft and filled with fear. Saki's and Kibba's tails were tucked under their small trembling bodies. Their ears were pinned back, eyes wide, the scent of their fear and confusion filling the small closet and riling Bakugou up even more. Bakugou didn't say anything to his pup, just growled at her, she stayed quiet afterwards. Bakugou stayed tense and silent, waiting for someone to find them. He listened his body stiff and his joints locked, the sound of feet tapping against the floor outside in the hallway and Bakugou's hair stand on end. Bakugou was pressed up against a broom and bucket with a mop in it, the closet was tiny and was made even smaller with the cleaning tools that took up much of the space.

He waited with his pups in the silence, the only sound in the closet was their hushed breathing. In the hallway the sound of the closing in footsteps seemed to spell Bakugou’s doom. ‘She’s gonna fucking kill me isn’t she!? It’s not my fault she didn’t fucking mention that she had a _ALPHA_ or that he can’t figure out that snarling means “stay the fuck away from me”!’ Bakugou’s ears pinned back against his head and his tail tucked around his left side, hugging his leg, and stomach. The sound of the footsteps stopped in front of the closet door, and the tiny crack underneath the door that let in light was blocked with the shadow of the brunette girl. Katsuki stayed deathly still, fear of being cornered in an apartment building against a most likely angry girl, made his anxiety spike.

Bakugou waited for the door to be flung open and for the human to scream at him, but it didn’t happen. After a few minutes the door was cracked open, and Katsuki was Uraraka was sitting on the ground, legs crossed. She looked relatively relaxed, but her eyes held guilt. Bakugou looked up at her face reading her expression, his pups were cowering underneath him and he was in an another defensive position. Every fiber in Bakugou’s body told him that he should be growling, but, he wasn’t. The way the girl looked at him and gingerly extended her hand towards him made his body start to relax. His joints popped as he finally let his body sag and relax, he sniffed her hand watching her face as he did so. She reached her open hand towards his head and he stiffened, her hand sunk into his hair, and started to scratch at his ears.

Bakugou let out a soft whine at the feeling, pressing his face into her palm while her other hand stroked and scratched his head. The hand that held Bakugou’s face scratched his chin and Uraraka spoke softly as Bakugou’s tail started to wag slightly. “I’m sorry omega, I didn’t realize that you hated alphas so much. I promise Kirishima wouldn’t have hurt your pups, he is really friendly I swear. I should have taken him away instead of letting run at you and your puppies. If you still want to come in, I’ve put him in my room so he can’t bother you.” Bakugou looked at her with surprise. ‘She locked her knot head away? Really? I mean the bitch should, alphas only care about mating, but what does she mean he wouldn’t have tried to hurt the little shits? I’m not going into heat with them for a while so why wouldn’t he?’ With his head whirling with the new information Katsuki let his eyes close for a moment while he made up his mind about going in or not.

After a few moments, Bakugou decided that he would go into her house anyway, if the alpha was locked away then he could handle the deltas, even if it would be two against one, Bakugou had lived his life on the streets and would be able to hold his own just fine. Katsuki pulled his head away from Uraraka’s grip and looked her in the eye. “Are you going to come?” She asked, eyes hopeful, the beta nodded and turned back to his pups. Saki and Kibba were no longer cowering after seeing how their father reacted to the human and wait for him to tell them what they were going to do. “ _Twerps, we’re going with this human to her house, okay? You guys better not even fucking THINK about wandering away once were inside, got it_?” Bakugou barked, his pups nodded and Kibba waddled toward the human. Kibba put his front paws on Uraraka’s leg, and licked her leg with his tiny pink tongue, Uraraka put her hand on his soft black head and stroked his ears. Kibba’s tail started to wag and he looked up towards her his big turquoise eyes seeming to make her heart melt.

Uraraka awed at the little hybrid and looked to Bakugou.“He seems to like me!” She said, her voice bordering a squeal, Katsuki rolled his eyes and grabbed Saki. He held her in one arm, and straightened onto his hind legs. He reached for Kibba and snuggled to two pups against his pecs like before, then stood up, with a little more stability than the other time earlier that day. Uraraka stood up as well and turned, stepping out and waiting for Bakugou to exit before closing the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for anyone confused about how Bakugou gave birth to pups but is a beta here is some info! 
> 
> Beta: They are basically a mix between alphas and omegas, they have heats twice a year and if they do not get pregnant they have a rut the week after. Heats that a week and ruts last three days. Male betas have knots, and do self lubricate but only do so in heat, in which it isn’t much, or when aroused. Female betas can also impregnate other hybrids, but only other females. 
> 
> Omega: The same except male omegas can get female omegas pregnant but not betas. 
> 
> Alpha: Also the same except female alphas can’t get pregnant and can get other female omegas or betas pregnant, but only females. 
> 
> Delta: I made this type up, in any species where the animals form large group where animals don’t need to mate in order to be useful to the group, deltas appear. Deltas are infertile, so are most common to appear in dog or wolf hybrids. They are more docile than most hybrids and love pups. 
> 
> When it comes to wolf or dog hybrids these are the percentages of Alpha, Beta, Delta, and Omegas appear. Alpha-32% Omega-32% Delta-31% Beta-5% 
> 
> As you can see betas are rather rare since the fact that they have heats and then ruts are so exhausting that most die during the first or second heat and rut cycles. 
> 
> Next chapter will reveal the sire of Bakugou’s pups and how he got pregnant. O.O  
> Thanks for reading and see if you can guess the sire before chapter 3, have a good day! ;p


	3. Bathtubs

Bakugou and Uraraka were standing in front of the door to her apartment again, this time though Bakugou was prepared for the other hybrids that would be inside. Katsuki got on all fours and set his pups down, standing over them, his body tense in case of an attack. Uraraka opened the door, the scent of delta flooding out of the open doorway. When the door was completely open Uraraka walked in, turning to make sure Bakugou and his pups were following. Katsuki stepped in warily, his eyes darting around trying to find the other hybrids. His pups followed underneath him, Kibba’s ears were flat atop his head, his tail tucked under his body. Saki however strode in with an air of confidence, her tail and ears raised high above her head. 

But Bakugou couldn’t see any deltas, he could smell them yes, but see? His eyes searched the small room, it had a kitchen by the entrance, and three doors, two on one side the other on the opposite. At the end of the room, across from Bakugou was a large window. “The door is to the bathroom, the ones on the right are mine and Kirishima’s, that is also where Sero and Denki are staying for the time being.” Uraraka said, watching Bakugou’s face for a reaction.Bakugou was still looking around, but his hackles were no longer raised. He sniffed the air, the place stunk of multiple humans and their alpha pet, a human male, Uraraka and Kirishima. 

“There are towels in the bathroom, I’ll make you some dinner. You can take a bath and then get some food in you and some warm blankets to nest in, okay?” Bakugou nodded, his ears going in two different directions, one facing Uraraka, the other facing the room with the other hybrids. His tail swished, undecided whether the be wary or confident. Bakugou walked over to the bathroom door, standing on two legs to open the door. While letting his pups in, he turned back again, checking for the other hybrids, when he saw none he felt confident enough to walk in and close the door. Turning around Bakugou crouched down to pick up his pups, carrying them to the bath tub across from the bathroom door. There was a toilet to the left of the door, and a countertop two the right with a mirror over it. Gingerly Katsuki put his pups down into the empty tub, then turned and carefully turned the knob. In the breeding center the beta had used a bath before, usually after giving birth or before entering heat, and then just one every 2-3 months. However this was the first proper bath Bakugou had since escaping the center, which was about 11 months ago. The blonde now looked like his hair was gray brown from the months of grime and dirt, and his pups weren’t much better. 

The water that poured out of the faucet was hot, the water soon starting to steam, Bakugou climbed into the bath, sitting and putting his pups on his lap and letting his body relax was the water washed away some of the filth. “ _Daddy Why are we in this thing? And what is that stuff? Why is it turning gray?_ ” Saki questioned. “ _That’s called water._ ”Bakugou replied watching in amusement as Saki turned around to face the water, staring as it lapped an inch or two below her, as she sat on her fathers lap. The dirty water swirling down the drain, while the clean splashed on Bakugou’s feet and rolled towards his hips. The water almost burned from how cold Bakugou was, and feeling of it tugging on his fur along with the steam filling the room made Katsuki so tired that he started to nod off. His pups settled on his lap, relaxing in the warm air and calming sound of the water thundering out of the faucet. 

***WARNING* Rape\non-con coming up, if you don’t want to read it skip to when you see the bold message stating that it had ended.**

When Bakugou opened his eyes he was in a dark room, the scent of urine, and feces was the first scent to hit his nose. He could feel a twisting in his gut as well, a familiar warmth growing. He stood up, quickly looking around the room, it had a single thin blanket, a shoot where food would pour out of every day, and a litter box that hadn’t been changed in a nine weeks. Bakugou could feel a small amount of slick slide out his hole and get stuck in his fur, he tucked his tail over his slickened opening. The beta jumped as the door opened for the first time since his litter was last changed, the light so bright it was blinding. The man walked in with a catch pole, jabbing it at Bakugou and trying to snare him. The blonde dashed away, dodging the attempts to capture him. He let out a deep snarl, teeth gnashing, he lunged for the mans pole. He missed by a hair, and let out a yelp as he felt the rope tighten around his throat, constricting his breathing and dragging him towards the door. Bakugou started thrashing trying to free himself desperately, but the more he moved the harder it got to breathe and soon he could no longer growl. 

Bakugou stilled, gasping and trying desperately to breathe, the human just dragged him out of his room. Walking down the hallway the beta had no choice but to relent and follow so he could at least get some air in his lungs. Katsuki wasn’t especially sure where they were going because this was his second heat and had only been mated once, so where was he going? 

‘Where the hell is this stinking fucking human taking me?!’ He was dragged into a small room, it was just white tile and white walls, it smelled of recently used cleaning products. There was a little metal door on the other side of the room, about big enough for a large hybrid to squeeze through. Bakugou’s skin started to prickle, he had a feeling he knew what was about to happen. ‘No. Hello no. No fucking way. I’m not gonna be raped again shit bags!’ Bakugou let out a low growl as he felt the pole release him, spinning around only for the door to be slammed in his face. Bakugou let out a howl, slamming his front paws against the door, he started barking and growling and howling to be let out immediately. “ _I KNOW YOU SHIT BAGS ARE OUT THERE! LET ME OUT_ ” Bakugou howled, he slammed his shoulder against the metal door to no avail, and he couldn’t hold back a yelp at the pain that shot through his shoulder. 

The horrible screech of metal on metal drew the betas attention, his hackles raising at the scent of an alpha. The alpha was large, and a wolf unlike the lion from last time. “ _**Beta** _ ” The alpha crooned, the sound of his voice sent degusting chills down Bakugou’s spine. The beta in question let out a deep snarl, backing up and tucking his tail to cover his opening. The scent of alpha made his inner omega mewl and beg to submit, but his inner alpha screamed at him to fight off the knot head. The alpha was a black wolf, his eyes were a turquoise and he appeared to have a few burns like he had stepped out of line a few too many times. The dark wolf walked toward Bakugou, his eyes hooded and filled with lust. The male stunk with arousal, the boner that hung between his legs made Katsuki growl and back away faster. The other male stopped, analyzing the beta in heat for a moment, before sprinting at him, Bakugou spun around and sprinted away, his tail still tucked and his long legs flying underneath him. The growling of displeasure behind Bakugou only made him run faster, the hard tile floor meant that while running Bakugou’s claws quickly began to ache from the feeling of slamming into the floor. 

Katsuki couldn’t hold back a yelp when he felt jaws snap at his tail, the blonde took a sharp turn, claws skidding with the hair pin dodge. Looking back he saw the alpha fail to turn and fall, their chin slamming into the tile and his legs splaying. Bakugou held back a smirk and ran to the other side of the room, turning to watch the alpha stand up, the murderous look in his eyes making Bakugou’s smugness melt away. When he charged Bakugou was ready, or so he thought. He lept over the alpha, he had almost cleared him when sharp teeth snapped like a vice over his left hind leg. Katsuki was slammed into the floor, for a second his sight went black, his head was spinning, and he felt like he had been hit with a baseball bat. Suddenly there was an almost crushing weight on Bakugou’s back, he opened his eyes and saw black spots dancing in his vision. A clawed hand reached back and grabbed his tail in an unforgiving grip, Bakugou let out a growl and started to thrash as the alpha pulled his tail from under him and pushed it out of the way and held it down. 

Katsuki let out an unintentional yelp as he felt a large boner press against his opening, which seemed to be drying up rather quickly. Bakugou thrashed his entire body as hard as he could, his head swinging side to side. He let out several distressed sounds, not even realizing he was making them. All Bakugou heard was the sound of his thrashing and the wolf above him snarling, he could feel the alpha try to position him, but it was impossible with Bakugou’s thrashing. Katsuki’s inner alpha and omega were screaming at him to do the opposite things, his omega screaming at him to submit and raise his hips higher, while his alpha demanded him to throw the other male off him and sink his teeth into the nearest enemy flesh. Bakugou’s movements went still when teeth sunk into the back of his neck, not deep enough to kill or maim but deep enough to force him to submit. The snarls that had been escaping the betas lips came to a stop. 

Bakugou let out a groan of pain as he felt the alpha start to push in, sure the alpha was pretty wet, but bakugou wasn’t and he wasn’t used to the painful stretch. ‘Fu-fuckin asshole’ Katsuki thought, starting to pant from the pain, it felt like he was being ripped in two. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes as the male bit down harder, teeth scraping muscle. The pain didn’t lessen, it just worsened, especially when the alpha decided to start thrusting. Bakugou didn’t think he could handle the pain if it got worse or lasted very long. 

Bakugou felt like the faster the alpha thrusted the more his skin started to tear, Katsuki felt the alphas knot start to swell and couldn’t stop the tear that ran down his cheek as he thought about being stretched even further. 

And after a particularly hard thrust a scream was ripped from his throat, unable to hold on any longer Bakugou let his head drop, relaxing his body. 

He could barley breathe through his chocked sobs and screams, he knew something had torn inside. Bakugou couldn’t deal with the pain, blacking out and coming to every minute or so, and every time he woke up it was worse, finally it ended and he felt the alpha release inside him, it made him feel disgusting, but he would take the cum over an another minute of that hell. He felt a tongue licking at the wound on his neck and was about to black out when he felt something different on his face. Something that couldn’t have been the alpha, after all the alpha only had two hands...

**Rape/non-con over**

A pair of paws climbed onto Bakugou’s face, making him startle awake. His eyes shot open, staring at black puppy fur. Kibba moved away from his face and stared into his fathers eyes. “ _Daddy you had more night terrors. Are you okay?_ ” Kibba yipped, his eyes filled with concern. “ _Yes, I’m fine Twerp. Let’s get you and Saki cleaned up okay?_ ” Bakugou barked, keeping his tone confident and proud, and waiting until Kibba had turned away to wipe away tears still pooled in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, I’ve been going through an another depressive episode, but your comments motivated me to write some more so here is chapter three! (Finally!) I hope you enjoy it, and have a good day! ;3


	4. Authors note (you don’t have to read)

So I know this must be pretty confusing considering the fact I just updated. But, um, I can’t keep it inside anymore. So if you don’t mind I’m gonna just get a few things off my chest. 

So basically, I’ve been depressed for 4 years, going on 5. I’ve had years where I’m pretty good, but for the last 2 years things have been getting worse. I’ve been off and on cutting, and I’ve had days where I’ve almost tried to commit suicide, three times to be exact. And I still live with my parents, I’m not eighteen yet so I still really need them, and I’m not much older than child. But basically it’s just so, _so_ tiring, I spend most days wishing I could commit suicide. Weeks ago, during October I decided to do it when I got home, I thought I might as well call the suicide hotline. I had to skip a class, but the person who answered was really nice, they told me to tell my parents immediately. I did, I called my dad, and yeah I get it, I was at school I shouldn’t have, but I was falling apart, after all earlier that day I had resigned myself to killing myself just later that day. My dad yelled at me on phone and I don’t want to get really into it, but my mom ended up coming. She drove me to a mental hospital and then yelled at me, _yelled at me for **15 minutes.** _Onceshe was done we drove home, where she and my dad yelled at me for another several minutes. They took away my knives and locked away the Tylenol I was going to use. My mother hadn’t yelled at me for about 5 ish years, and the things she yelled at me were about how there is nothing I should be depressed about, and that I’m making something out of nothing. And yeah I get that some people deal with much worse, I’ve had a pretty okay life, the worst thing to happen to me besides depression and cutting is that I was bullied by my best friend I’ve had since I was two for about 4 months. And basically, I’m not doing okay, I spent several minutes last night looking for some sort of drug that I could overdose on, and then I looked for the knives for even more time. I can no longer trust my parents, I can’t trust my sister, I can’t trust any of my friends because I don’t want to hurt the one friend I feel like I can trust. I can’t tell my therapist about my urges cause she’ll tell my parents, the only person to ever comfort me when I’ve cried or felt suicidal is my _**fucking dog.** _And I know, I _know_ , some people out there have been raped or abused and I shouldn’t be whining, I just have been having a lot of trouble finding reasons I shouldn’t work harder to find a knife and really do it. I can’t see my parents or sister missing me for very long, or that friend from when I was 2, or most of my other friends, the only person I can see missing me is my best friend. I’ve been faking a smile for so long I can’t no longer even try to pull one up unless one of my friends asks if I’m okay, I’ve been having trouble eating, my parents are getting a divorce, my sister often hits me so now I have developed a flinch, she said a lot of messed up shit last night. And the only thing that can seem to comfort me at this point is the thought of shooting myself in the head. 

And I’m barely hanging on... I’m so tired. I’ve been trying for so long, I’ve been taking antidepressants but it still can’t stop my feelings. I haven’t told anyone about how I’m feeling until I post this, I just really can’t keep doing this, if I had something to cut my wrists or overdose on I know I would have done it already. I’m not trying to fish for sympathy.

I just really need for _**someone**_ to know. To **_understand._**

Im sorry to have to waste your time like this, so if you did read thank you. I’m sorry I had to write something not exactly happy. 


	5. Chicken and Rice

Bakugou rubbed the bar of soap over his arms, the water still draining because of how dirty it was getting. Bakugou had already cleaned Saki and Kibba, they were now sitting on the floor watching their father clean himself. Washing the soap off his arms Bakugou grabbed the shampoo, it smelled of fruits and felt good when he rubbed it into his hair. The feeling of finally cleaning himself made Katsuki’s tail wag, he grabbed the fluffy appendage in one furred paw and piled a large amount of shampoo onto it. Rubbing the soap in and and scrubbing out mud and bits of dried blood, carding his fingers through his fur and picking out fleas and fat ticks off his tail. Watching as the water finally started to drain clear and clean, free of dirt and bugs, and couldn’t help the happy whine that escaped his throat when he could run his fingers through his fur uninterrupted, and not feel any bugs crawling across his skin. Standing up on two legs Bakugou climbed out of the tub, shaking water out of his sopping wet fur, and grabbing a towel to dry off with. Saki and Kibba were already bundled up in their own towels, watching as their father finally finished bathing and drying off, their tails wagging with excitement.

Katsuki walked over to his little wiggling balls of fluffy joy, picking one pup up in each arm, he rubbed his cheeks against one of theirs, one pup on either side. Sticking his nose into their soft puppy hair and breathing in the scent of fruits and soap.Bakugou’s tail was going a mile and minute and he didn’t even bother to try to stop it, he was too happy to care. Right now Bakugou wasn’t thinking about the alpha in the building, or about his nightmare, or about his hunger, he was just basking in the joy of being warm and clean and relatively safe for the first time since he was born.   


Happy whines escaped his throat as he nuzzled and licked at his puppies faces. “ _Daddy stop it!_ ” Saki squealed, But Bakugou could tell that she liked the attention and affection. Kibba however just leaned into his father, face relaxing and tail wagging in a relaxed, but swift motion. Gingerly putting his pups down, Bakugou walked over to the door, opening the door a crack and looking out. Bakugou sniffed the air, struggling to hold back a groan at the scent of chicken and rice cooking. Opening the door fully Bakugou went back down onto four legs, walking out over his pups in case one of the deltas was out while he was focusing on the scent of food.

Creeping out of the bathroom the beta saw the deltas sitting on the couch, the black lab was dozing but the other hybrid was staring at the blonde and his pups. Bakugou tensed at the attention to him and his pups, his hackles rising unconsciously, and pulled his lip back, showing off his teeth as he turned his back to the kitchen. A soft snarl leaving his lips as he stared down the other hybrid, his pups starting to catch on to the tension filling the room.   


The soft whines and whimpers leaving their lips signaling their distress, and their nervous sounds making Bakugou get even more defensive. The blonde delta let his gaze drop to the floor when an especially vicious snarl crawled out of Bakugou’s throat. The deltas tail swishing beneath his body, mostly tucked, his flattened ears showing his submission. “ _I like your pups, I think their cute..._ ” the delta said, his voice a soft bark. “ _Of course you think they’re cute, they’re the fucking best and most fucking adorable!_ ” Bakugou’s bark more of a growl, his vermilion eyes boring into the other hybrid. However Bakugou was relaxing at bit, the friendly and submissive nature the other hybrid was giving off helping his to regain some semblance of calm.

“ _What do you want? And what’s your goddamn name delta?_ ” Bakugou barked, his voice a low rumble. “ _It’s Denki, and I just wanted to meet your pups and maybe play with them, you didn’t have to get so defensive..._ ” Denki responded, his bright gold ears perking up hopefully and he brought his gaze up to meet Bakugou’s. Bakugou pulled his lip back to show his teeth, his answering growl crushing the deltas hope. Turning around Bakugou shoved his pups ahead of him as he walked over the island in the kitchen, Uraraka’s has made something that smelled delicious and meaty. Uraraka turned around holding a simple metal bowl with steam rising from it.   


“Hey boys, I hope you guys are getting along. I know omega that you don’t like alphas so Kirishima is staying inside, like I said earlier but, I hope your okay with the deltas.” The grunt that came from Bakugou was neither happy or displeased, all he wanted was the food in the bowl. When Uraraka places the bowl he saw the filling was white rice and chicken breasts, licking his chops Bakugou leaned over the bowl digging into the meal and devouring as much of the food he could as fast as he could. The chicken was juicy and the rice had hints of butter in the taste.

Bakugou swallowed part of the rice whole, the chicken chewed and swallowed within seconds, he couldn’t help the drool filling his mouth as fast as the food did, his tail was wagging wildly and he could just hear the human cooing and awwing at his eagerness over the sounds of his own feasting. He felt her hands stroke his ears and pat his head but Bakugou could care less when he could finally fill his stomach after so long. His tail wagging so fast that he was sure he looked ridiculous, he felt the human reach under him and pull out a pup, he watched her from the corner of his eye as he saw her feed Kibba bits off chopped up chicken.

“ _Man, he must have really been starving out there to go this crazy for a bit of chicken and rice._ ” Bakugou heard Denki bark to the other delta, to which the dark hybrid responded. “ _Well look at him, does he look like he was been eating much? Him or his pups to be honest. Besides Uraraka said she found him on the streets, don’t know why she’s calling him omega though, he’s clearly not one._ ” At this Bakugou paused in his eating for a moment, thinking over what the delta had said and trying to swallow down the guilt that seemed to be filling his throat like bile. Then once he felt like he wasn’t about to throw up he gulped down the last bits of rice and licked the bowl clean.

He turned to Uraraka and looked expectantly at Kibba in her arms, it took her a second before before she realized what he wanted and put the little black pup down. His little tail was wagging and he was licking his lips, his tiny teeth were the reason he was able to eat the chicken. “Omega, how old are your puppies here? How many months?” Uraraka asked, her head cocked to the side slightly. Bakugou froze for a moment, trying to figure out how long it had been since he had given birth in an alleyway. After a moment he held up 6 fingers and she stared in suprise. “Huh, and here I thought that dog hybrids got their teeth at 9 months old, but these pups look like they’ve had them for at least a month...” The statement made Bakugou stiffen in fear, his ears flattening to his head and his tail hugging his hind leg. He was no dog hybrid... ‘The bitch will surely return me if she finds out I’m a wolf hybrid, no one wants us but Shigaraki. I can’t go back, I REFUSE to go back!’ Trapped in his own thoughts when Bakugou looked at Uraraka again she was studying him, as if she was looking for the wolf in him. 

In a fit of desperation he whirled around, startling everyone in the room. “ _Hey deltas! Can either of you speak English?_ ” He barked, his own fear slowly starting to leak into his voice, his sudden movements and clear discomfort he was displaying sent his pups into a frenzy. Whining and yelping, hiding under their father and howling out in dismay. The black lab hybrid responded quickly. “ _I can, what do you want me to tell her?_ ” He barked, studying Bakugou and his pups body language. “ _Tell her that the pups bastard sire was a wolf hybrid and that why they grew teeth like fucking wolves._ ” The look of shock on the hybrids face only made Bakugou more panicked. His tail was now fully tucked and his pups were only getting louder as Uraraka desperately tried to calm them. They squirmed away from her, only howling louder when she reached towards them. The lab stood up his voice clear and confident as he talked to Uraraka. “‘Uraraka, the beta says that his pups ‘bastard’ sire was a wolf hybrid so that why they look like ‘fucking’ wolves.’” Uraraka froze, stopping to stare at Bakugou and his pups underneath him, who had fallen quiet with the deltas words. “They’re half wolf?” She said, her voice soft. She looked at the ground, a shadow obscuring her eyes and most of her face. “But they don’t look half wolf...Neither does the beta...” Bakugou started to relax, hoping that she was just confu- 

“They look **f u l l w o l f .** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it wasn’t the fluff I promised and I know it took me a awhile to upload but I’m going on a trip so I’ve had more time to write so I hope to upload another chapter soon since I have a 6 hour drive tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed! And have a good day! :D


	6. Full Wolves

Bakugou’s blood ran cold at her words, his eyes widening in terror, his ears pinned to his head, his tail fully tucked. He leaned forward and grabbed up his pups in his jaws, dashing to the farthest corner of the room, and hid between the couch and the wall. The force of holding both pups in his mouth causing his jaw to ache, and his pups scruffs to peppered his teeth marks. He crouched over them, deep snarls leaving his throat, once again forced to hide and go on the defensive. ‘I shouldn’t have trusted this bitch! She’s gonna try to get rid of me and my pups!’ The thought process making his body start to tremble with the built up terror and rage.  


He couldn’t keep this up for long, he was exhausted from his days on the street and he hadn’t properly slept since he was 7 months old. The thought of returning to the hell hole where he used to live sending a wave of desperate of energy singing through his veins. He heard steps coming his way and bared his teeth, all of his hair on his body standing straight up, even his human hair (not the hair on his head, but like his arm hair), he heard talking but it sounded far away. His pupils were the size of pinpricks, and when a hand entered his field of vision he lunged for it, the answering yelp of fear making his inner alpha roar. 

Uraraka pulled her hand back, staring in shock at the hybrid, he had gone into full defensive mode at just a few words, and he had never lunged to attack her before, just by looking at him now she realized he really was a wolf hybrid. Which were illegal in big cities, and that meant one thing. She stared in sorrow at the beta, he was so clearly traumatized it made her heart ache, the poor thing. “Hey boy... it’s okay, I’m not taking you back, I promise. You’re never going back there, I’ll take care of you, I’ll feed you rice and chicken when ever you want, and you can stay with your pups. I’m sorry about whatever they did to you there, but I’m never taking you back.” At her words the beta looked up at her, eyes wide, defensive position relaxing before he did something that surprised her. Tears filled his eyes, and he looked away from her, grabbing his puppies and pulling them to his face and licking them, sitting back on his hunches as he started to cry silently. “Beta...” She said quietly, but he just looked away, letting out soft whimpers to which his pups responded in a similar fashion.  


She let out a soft sigh and walked away, going to Denki and Sero. “Hey boys, leave the beta alone okay? We don’t know what he’s been through and we don’t want to bother him, besides, he seems to be really jumpy so it’s just best to let him be.” The deltas nodded their heads. “Uraraka, I think some really,  really  bad stuff happened to him, he described the pups sire in a way as if he was trying to separate the two, making the sire and his pups very different. Uraraka, I don’t think he wanted to have those pups...” Sero spoke, his eyes searching Uraraka’s expression. ‘He, he didn’t want to....? But, then that means.....’ Uraraka thought, and suddenly she felt very, very sick. She looked to the crying beta, curled around his pups head buried in between their little heads, still covered in damp fluffy hair. 

Bakugou couldn’t stop the tears leaking past his eyes, he tried, he really did, the last time he had cried in front of his pups was when he had lost one of his pups, who he named Togi, though the little pup had died before he had been able to properly name him. When the tears finally dried up, he let out a sniffle and nestled his face into his pups soft fluffy hair. Bakugou closed his eyes and let the world fade to black. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he opened his eyes he felt as if they were still sticky with tears and sleep. Blinking away the feeling he looked around the room, it was dark and his pups were curled up in his arms. His head had been resting on their little backs, their soft breathing the only sound in the room. When Katsuki looked out the window he saw the moon in the shape of a crescent and glowing bright filling the darkness with a sleepy light.  


Katsuki looked over to the couch across from him, next to it on the floor was a large pile of blankets and pillows. Clearly waiting to be shaped into a nest and a small smile worked its way onto Bakugou’s face, very gently he shifted the pups in his arms so that he could rest them on the floor, Saki let out a little noise of discomfort at being moved, but kept sleeping. At the sight of his pups sleeping so peacefully, finally after so long. He couldn’t help a quiet betan purr to rise from his throat, the smile reaching his eyes and giving him a gentle expression on his face illuminated by the moon. Moving away quietly Katsuki began to make the nest, shifting the blankets and moving pillows until he had made a rather large nest with the many blankets, it was nice and soft and warm, finally a nice place to sleep. Creeping back over to his pups he gingerly picked up Kibba using both hands, cradling his head and lower back to Bakugou’s chest, the purr still rumbling in his chest making Kibba lean into the soft vibrations leaving his father chest. Carefully stepping back to the nest Bakugou placed his little son into the nest, and smiling harder at the sight of his little boy letting out a soft sigh of contentment. ‘Cute little shit...’ Bakugou thought resisting the urge to nuzzle his cute little nose and turning back to grab his sister, also picking her up just as carefully and laying her down next to her brother before curling up next to his little ones and pulling them into his arms and against his chest.

When Bakugou awoke again he heard a voice, it felt distant and soft as if it didn’t want to wake him. “ _He’s so peaceful like that..._ ” Bakugou was happy to go back to sleep until he realized he didn’t recognize the voice and remembered what had happened yesterday. His eyes shot open, and he saw a red hybrid and the black one from yesterday staring at him with Uraraka hold her phone out and pointing it at him. As he took it all in his eyes darted from the hybrids to the human, he sniffed the air and took in the scent of alpha... His senses heightened and let out a growl at the red hair hybrid, who flinched. “ _Hey dude I’m not trying to start anything! I just wanna be friends!_ ” “ _Well I don’t, fuck off knothead._ ” Bakugou rumbled, his voice a low timbre, his tail in a slow unhappy sway.  


He sat up his human hair a bit ruffled and messy from sleeping, he shifted his legs so they blocked his crotch from view just in case the alpha was looking. The redhead’s eyes followed the movement and his face flushed, ears drooping slightly, giving the alpha a sheepish and embarrassed look. He stared at Bakugou’s legs for a long moment before a soft growl from Bakugou seemed to snap him out of it. His face reddened more seeing Bakugou’s eyes were glued to his face and had definitely caught him staring. “ _Just wanna be friends huh? You so sure about that knothead? Or are you having second thoughts?_ ” Bakugou snarled his voice full of mockery and sass, but his sarcastic flirt didn’t go unnoticed, Sero was blushing and looked quite uncomfortable, shifting restlessly and tail flicking about in a nervous manner. “ _I’ll just go now..._ ” He barked before scrambling away to a different room, Uraraka however seemed to have missed the interactions true meaning and cooed at the hybrids. “Aww, Kirishima’s all flustered! Bakugou did you know Kirishima loves puppies? Especially yours! He thinks they’re adorable! He’s been so excited to meet you too! He was desperate this morning and wouldn’t leave me alone till I said he could go see you! And then he just got distracted watching you sleep.” She said, Kirishima growing redder as she spoke, his ears dropping to the point of being below his cheeks, inside pointed towards Bakugou, he was staring at the floor, now sitting and his tail curled around his paws.

“ _He did huh?_ ” Bakugou barked, knowing full well that the human couldn’t understand him, smirking slightly as he fixed his gaze on the flustered hybrid. The hybrid in question just turned redder at his tone, face flaming. Kirishima shifted uncomfortably, ears still limp and gaze still fixed on the floor, a soft whimper drew his attention. One of the pups had woken up, Kibba, his silky black ears hugging the sides of his head, turquoise eyes wide with fear at the sight and scent of the alpha. Bakugou looked down at his pup, soft reassuring rumbles leaving his throat as he nuzzles his face into the dark baby fluff. He gave the pup a lick on the cheek before turning back to the alpha. Eyes narrowing at the hybrid in front of him, he wrapped one arm protectively around his pups. “ _So what do you really want?_ ” Bakugou growled softly, still staring at the offending hybrid, his ears now swiveled towards Kirishima, waiting for his answer.  


Kirishima opened his mouth to say something, then just closed it in defeat, turning away from the beta and said. “ _What’s your name? Don’t get upset, I just need to tell Uraraka._ ” He kept his gaze off the father, half facing away from him, eyes still glued to the ground, the submissive action making Bakugou’s inner alpha croon. “ _Bakugou_ .” Katsuki said, gaze unreadable as he studied the alpha before him, shifted he nudged Saki, nipping at her ear when she didn’t stir. Saki let out a disgruntled noise but opened her eyes, her pupils shrinking in fear at the sight and smell of an alpha, she let out a pathetic whimper and cowered away from Kirishima. He turned to see her face at the exact moment she let out the noise and the face he made was as if he had been gutted. Letting out his own upset whine he fully turned away from the family and spoke to Uraraka, his voice a bit mournful. “The beta says his name is Bakugou.” He said, his tail limp and unmoving, shoulders hunched and gaze a bit misty.

“Well Bakugou, now that you’ve met Kirishima and didn’t try to attack him I’d say it’s okay to leave him out, don’t you think?” Uraraka said, a hand coming to rest in Katsuki’s hair, stroking and scratching at his fluffy ears. With a soft grumble Bakugou pushed his head into the warm hand, allowing his tail to give a few satisfied thumps, and nodded, willing to not attack the ridiculous alpha. “ _Daddy, why is there an alpha over there? What does he want? Is he gonna hurt you?_ ” Saki whimpered, trying to make her voice sound more confident, and trying to stand straighter, she was trembling but her eyes held fierce determination. Kirishima however only seemed to wilt more, carmine eyes wandering over to look at the small pup. “ _No I would never attack a parent and their pups._ ” Though he said it with a defeated and morose tone. “ _Yeah, now Saki you and Kibba get up, if the human sticks to her end of the deal she’ll make up some food soon_ _._ ” Bakugou finally took his eyes off the crimson alpha to finally take in what the human was wearing. Uraraka was dressed in a light pink tank top, and was wearing pajama pants that were hot pink, and had little darker pink creatures on them, the creatures were round with little shoes and tiny arms that looked more like nubs than arms. ( **Kirby** ) Her hair was a bit mussed from sleep just like Bakugou and she had light gray slippers on.  


Soon she was banging around the kitchen, pulling out pans and spatulas and grabbing things out of the fridge. Bakugou knew what a fridge was because his little nest he used to have was made out of the box a fridge cam from. Very quickly the smell of cooking bacon and eggs filled the air and had Bakugou barely keeping himself from drooling. Kirishima a sulked off to lay in a dog bed on the other end on the couch, his chin resting on the bed’s cushy wall, his ears drooped in defeat and his tail still immobile. A little hesitantly Bakugou rose from his warm nest, and stretched, going into the classic downward dog and tail stretching high above him before he realized what he was putting on display and glanced at the alpha who averted his gaze, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken me so long to upload, but I started writing a bit of another story I’ll submit soon, don’t worry tho Sharp claws and Fluffy tails will still be my main story. Also a little bit of Kirishima x Bakugou this chapter! I’ll try to start updating faster but no promises, sorry. I hope you guys have a good day! :D


	7. Vets Office

With a slight grumble Bakugou managed to drag his pups out of the nest, and the three of them walked over the kitchen, coming to sit in front a silver bowl, the scent of cooking food only growing more enticing. Bakugou gave an impatient whine, ears dipping and looking up slightly, doing his best the look hungry and sad as Uraraka looked over. “Awww, okay Bakugou here you go! A cheese omelet and some bacon! Eat up, and I’ll try to make something for your puppies.” Leaning over as she scraped the omelet out of the pan and then dropped some bacon into his bowl as well. Katsuki leaned over and started to devour the meal, tail starting to wag, and let out a groan at the taste of the meal. Smiling while he ate as he heard his pups start to play, his inner omega purring at the sight and sounds of their excitement, even though just a moment ago they had been relatively sleepy in classic puppy fashion they were already awake and playing now.   


While he ate he was relaxed enough that a certain feeling hit him and filled him with pleasure, his pecs ached, they ached because they were full the realization making his tail wag harder. As he licked the bowl clean he sat back with a full stomach, letting out a soft bark to draw his pups attention. “ _Who’s hungry?_ ” He said, the sentence making him smile as the pups scrambled over to him excitedly yipping in eagerness and practically falling over each other to get there first. Picking up the pups Bakugou let a pup latch on to nipple and start to drink, they would have to been weaned soon considering they were already starting to grow in some proper eating teeth but after months on the street Bakugou’s instincts told him that it was better to let them nurse then feed on his meals when he may not get another for quite some time. Lost in thought Bakugou just sat back and let his pups nurse, their little tails wagging so hard it would pat his sides, his indeed omega over the moon to let his pups nurse and making Bakugou let out a steady relaxed betan purr. His body sending off the scents of relaxed, safe, content. And making any other hybrid able to smell the scent and relax as well.

Bakugou let his eyes close, even though he could feel the slight pain of teeth nipping at his nipples he still was far to content to care. His purr only rising in volume as he let his body go slack, his tail going in a steady rhythmic,  tat, tat, tat.  When his pups were satisfied they unlatched and curled up against his chest, letting out their own littler purrs. Bakugou let his back press up against the cabinet and let himself start to drift off, far to relaxed and with a full stomach and sleepy pups he couldn’t resist and let his conscience fade.When Bakugou awoke again he could once again hear a voice softly speaking, there was also a blanket spread over his and the pups bodies. “Does later today work? What about 3? Okay, yes, okay, he is a beta, ok, I found him on the street, yeah he has a big bite mark on his arm. Okay, yes he has shown aggression, is that really necessary? Okay fine, okay I’ll see you at 3, goodbye.” Bakugou stared at Uraraka who was on her phone, trying to figure out who she had been talking to, he had heard her mention his arm and looked down at it. It did have a big bite mark on it, Bakugou was pretty sure the wound was infected, he sniffed it and it did give off a sour scent.   


Wrinkling his nose he looked back over at the human, his arm ached though from all of his running around yesterday and he was pretty sure he had made it worse. Uraraka was looking at him now, studying his movements, before she smiled and started to walk forward, and crouched down in front of him, a hand scratching his ears. Bakugou let his tail wag as he looked at her, pushing his head into her hand a bit. “Hey boy, so I’m gonna take you to the vet okay? Don’t worry they’re just gonna have a look at your arm okay? And make sure your puppies are okay too, so don’t be worried where ever you came from your not going back okay?” Uraraka said, trying to keep Bakugou calm as he raised his lip in a growl when she said ‘vet’. He let out a grumble but let his lip drop and his growl stop, he closed his eyes and let out a happy whine when both of Uraraka’s hands found their way into his hair.

But with all of the talking and sound his pups has woken up, starting to squirm, their little eyes opening and taking in the sight of Bakugou getting scratched from the human. Saki let out a jealous whine and wiggled her way onto Uraraka’s lap, whining for her attention. Uraraka let out a chuckle and one hand left Bakugou to instead stroke Saki’s ash blonde ears.  “Someones jealous! Aren’t they? Yes they are! Yes they are!” The human cooed smiling as the hybrid pup let out more whines and shoved her head hard into the humans grip as the other hand left Bakugou to also pet his little girl. Bakugou couldn’t only hold back a smile at the interaction, then looked down at his little boy who was staring at something, following his gaze Bakugou saw the alpha was staring at them. Bakugou stared the other hybrid down before standing up, and walking over on all fours and sat down a few feet away from him, once again shifting so his lower area was out of view, this time though the alpha kept his gaze on Bakugou’s face.   


“ _What do you want shitty hair?_ ” Bakugou barked, Kirishima wincing at the name. “ _I didn’t realize you were injured, what happened?_ ” “ _Why is that any of your business?_ ” Bakugou said with a hint of a snarl in his voice, his ears facing Kirishima and his gaze hardened compared to the expression he had been wearing around his pups. Kirishima’s ears flattened ( like the wings on an airplane ) tail flicking about anxiously as he sat before the large beta. Bakugou cocked his head as he started down the alpha thinking. ‘I wonder why he doesn’t act like most of the other fucking knothead alphas? I wonder....?’ Bakugou stood up on his hind legs tail flicking for a moment to help with his balance before he spoke. “ _Stand up knothead._ ” After a moment Kirishima stood up and Bakugou smirked in victory, looking down at the shorter alpha. “ _Ha, what kinda fuckin alpha is shorter than a goddamn beta?_ ” He snarled, his voice filled with venom, as he leered down at the alpha who was shorter, not by much granted maybe an inch or two but he was still shorter.

The carmine alpha avoided Bakugou’s gaze and muttered something Bakugou didn’t catch and blushed slightly, the action causing Bakugou to go quite as he studied the alpha. “ _I mean you are a wolf hybrid I’m just a dog hybrid so it makes sense that your a bit taller than me, right?_ ” He barked, nervously meeting Bakugou’s gaze, his submissive actions making a sudden feeling of something hot flash through Bakugou’s system, gone before Bakugou could even figure out what it was. A little disoriented from the sudden feeling he blinked a few times before responding. “ _Yeah, I guess you’re fucking right._ ” He grumbled, looking away from the alpha to instead look over at his pups who were crawling all over Uraraka to get pet. “ _So you’re going to the vet today?_ ” Shitty hair barked, causing Bakugou to look back over at him. “ _Yeah, I guess so._ ” “ _I’ve gone to the vet it’s not so bad you know, and I’m sure they’ll be extra nice with you since you have pups._ ” He said, his voice going into a bit of a lighthearted tone.   


‘The assholes better, if they care about their having all of their fingers they won’tbe rough with my pups.’ Bakugou thought a soft growl leaving him, Kirishima shifting nervously at the vocalization, then he looked up somewhere behind Bakugou causing the beta to turn and follow his gaze. The alpha was looking at something on the wall, it was round with a bunch on lines and numbers in it. “ _What that thing?_ ” Bakugou rumbled, Kirishima started before answering. “ _It’s a clock, it tells the time.._.” “ _Well what time is it then?_ ” Bakugou growled. “ _It’s 2:36, so you’ll being going to the vets pretty soon I guess._ ” The alpha barked, turning to look at the human who had finally stopped petting the pups who were now running around on all fours and trying to tackle each other. Uraraka had gone to the door and walked over to the wooden structure next to it, it looked kinda like a coat rack mixed with some other stuff Bakugou didn’t know about. She grabbed a basket from the top and pulled out a leash and a collar, the sight of which made Bakugou bristle. The collar was red and the leash was too, then turned to Bakugou who was staring at the accessories as if he expected them to attack him.

He let out a growl as Uraraka stepped forward, but bared his neck for her to attach the collar, one eye looking over at the alpha who blushed slightly at the sight of the beta so easily exposing himself. “Okay Bakugou, let’s go.” Uraraka said, clipping the leash to the collar and standing up. “Let’s get your puppies and get in the car, the drive is gonna take a bit so it’s best to go now.” Katsuki nodded, and let out a short bark. “ _Get over here twerps, we have to go to a new place for a little while okay?_ ” The pups nodded and dashed over to him, their little tails wagging, they grabbed his arm with their little paws staring up at him eagerly. “ _Where are we going daddy!?_ ” Saki yipped excitedly, Kibba also seemed energized. “ _Yeah dad where are we going?!_ ” “ _Calm down nerds, I’ll tell you later, just follow me and don’t struggle if any other humans poke at you._ ” Bakugou barked, then gathered them up in his arms, walking over to the door with Uraraka and waited for the human to open the door, walking through it.   


After a few minutes they were outside and in the car, Bakugou settled down with his pups in his arms and tried to stay calm as the car started, the move to felt unnatural for a street animal and it made him nervous. But when the car ride was finally over he crawled out and stood up on two legs, carrying his pups with him into the light tan building. He stepped into a room with many seats, people, and hybrids sitting in it, there were also many pet that weren’t hybrids, some cats hissing in crates, some dogs sitting at their masters feet, barking or just panting with their tail wagging. Shifting uncomfortably Bakugou follows Uraraka the leash tugging at his throat as he sat on the floor by her feet, the scent of unease or illness in the air making him antsy and eager for this to be over with already. After an unbearable several minutes a human came out and said. “Ochako Uraraka and uh-Bakugou” Uraraka stood up and Bakugou followed, walking down the hallway and eventually walking through a white door.

Inside there was a metal table covered with paper, and a woman with a clipboard stood inside, she smiled when Bakugou and Uraraka came in. “Okay let’s get this check up started!” She said, then motioned for Bakugou to climb up on the table, turning around Bakugou placed his pups in Uraraka’s arms, then clambered up on the cool metal surface. Sitting down on the surface, he watched as Uraraka placed his pups on a chair and stood in front of the woman with the clipboard. “So, he is a beta, correct? Do you know how old his pups are? Are they teething yet? If so you’ll want to keep a close eye on him.” “They are? Why?” Uraraka said. “Well if the pups are weaning then he’ll come back into heat shortly after they are full weaned meaning if you don’t have his alpha he could become a threat to nearby alphas who try to mate him. Or the alphas will become dangerous for his pups, either way if you don’t have his alpha you’ll want to keep him away from alphas or keep a close eye on any alphas he interacts with.” The woman in white said, but Bakugou could only sit in shock. ‘Wait heat? No,no,no,no, what if she tries to take away my pups like the other humans did? What if she tries to make me mate with her alpha?!  IS THAT WHY SHE TOOK ME IN, TO BREED ME?!’ Bakugou started to panic, his eyes shooting over to look at Uraraka as he thought about the past few days, and why he might be here  _really_ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boom basically a double upload! I hope it makes up for a month of no uploads, I was sick the last few days so I’ve had a bit more time to write though this chapter took basically all day to write, still though I really enjoyed it! So I hope you guys really enjoy it too! Have a good day guys! :D


	8. Vets Office Part 2

Bakugou sat on the table, ears laying flat against his head while the humans talked. Their words becoming a droning buzz, Bakugou’s eyes darted around the room as his thoughts scattered, trying to pin down the real reason he was here. Though it seemed that his stress was evident, for a moment later he felt a hand on the back of his neck, a metal object coming to cover his mouth and keep his jaws from opening, a click signaling it being locked in place. Bakugou let out a nervous growl, and looked at the humans, Uraraka looked apologetic but didn’t move to free him from the offending object. “So you said he was feral? It certainly shows, unfortunately I would put his body score at a 2 out of 10, 5 being perfect, 10 being overweight. Have you fed him? Is he even eating? How did you even get him into your apartment in the first place? He seems pretty stressed, how many times has he acted aggressive or defensive these past few hours?”  


Uraraka seemed overwhelmed by all the questions and gaped like a fish for a moment before starting to answer. “Yes he’s eaten, I’ve fed 2 meals so far, and yes he has acted aggressive and defensive since I’ve rescued him. One time he even attacked my alpha, but he had been very tame anytime he isn’t surprised and so far he hasn’t attacked me though he did try once...” The more Uraraka spoke the more the doctors eyebrows drew in, her face scrunching a bit. Then finally spoke. “Well it seems he has been very badly traumatized.” The doctor said, gesturing to the many scars that covered Bakugou’s human parts, including bites and scratches. “It might be more merciful to put him to sleep. I could get some formula for his pups but he seems like he may not be able to live a normal life after what he must have gone through at such a young age. I’ll see what his blood work looks like and then you can make a decision, okay?” Seeming a little shaken Uraraka nodded, Bakugou’s pups squirming in her arms after being held for so long, meanwhile Bakugou just drew himself in, he didn’t know what she meant by ‘put to sleep’ but he doubted it could be good.

He tried to make himself as small as possible his inner omega screaming at him to submit while his inner alpha growled in frustration at being muzzled. He tried to relax but memories of his past kept pouring in, making the room stink of stressed beta, his pups easily smelling it and squirming in Uraraka’s arms, whining to be put down. It didn’t help that Bakugou didn’t understand most of what the humans were talking about, finally the vet turned to him, her stare made Bakugou feel as if he was being picked apart. He growled at her, glaring as she reached for his pups holding Saki in her arms, holding her up and looking at her, turning her invasive gaze onto his little twerp. Another rumbling growl leaving him as his daughter squirmed in the humans grasp whining and trying her best to sound intimidating as she let out a few nervous growls.  


Then the woman seemed to finally get it and placed her down next to Bakugou on the table, he pulled her close and stared down the human as she walked over to a cabinet and pulled a needle looking thing. As she turned and approached him, he let out another warning growl, hackles raising as she got uncomfortably close, one hand shot out and pinned his head to the table rather roughly, the other practically stabbing something into the back of neck. A surprised whimper of pain leaving his lips rather abruptly, at the sound he saw Uraraka flinch, clutching his other pups closer as if it squeeze the nerves out of him with the action. After a tense moment the vet pulled back and walked away with the needle thing filled with his blood. A large clawed hand reached up and clumsily tried to open the muzzle on his face, growling in nervous frustration when his fingers couldn’t fit into the tiny holes like the humans could. His stress only amplified when the human returned, this time with white cloth and some terrible smelling goop in a small squeeze tube. She applied some of the terrible smelling thing to his bite mark, which to be honest had turned more into a humongous scab after he had scratched at it a few to many times.

Then once the human was satisfied she wrapped the weird cloth around the wound, then gave his arm a pat and looked over to Uraraka. “Just let he look at the little male and we can be done, but if you notice any more possible injuries with him or you do want him to be put down give us a call alright?”Uraraka nodded and handed Kibba to the waiting hands of the other human, she turned him around and looked him over for a second before putting him down on the table. “When Bakugou’s blood tests come in we can get these puppies their shots okay? Because we didn’t know the condition of the pups we didn’t prepare anything in case they were too weak to handle them. But they seem pretty okay besides being on the skinny side, they should be fine for a shot in a few days.” Uraraka nodded and picked up Bakugou’s pups, letting him jump down from the metal platform and walk to the door, he heard the humans say goodbye and the door was opened. He stepped out and walked out of the main room and into the parking lot, waiting for the door to be opened before climbing into the car and letting his pups be placed down beside him. As the car started back up he pulled the little furry bundles over to him and let his eyes drift close, the steady rumbling of the car lulling him into a restful sleep.

Whe Bakugou awoke he realized he was inthe apartment, laying on the soft couch, his chin sinking into the squishy body of the couch. For a moment he wondered how he got into the house when the smell of Alpha filled his nose, it took him a minute to understand but then it clicked, he must have been carried up by the alpha. He hated the thought of being in such a weak state in front of the alpha but if he was okay then that meant that the alpha hadn’t tried anything. There was a blanket laying over him and he could smell that his pups were nestled into the nest below him, it was quiet and a bit dark outside like the sun was setting, he sniffed the air and the smell of meat caught his attention. He stood up carefully and crept down from the couch, while the scent of alpha was thick in the air he hadn’t thought much of it considering the fact that an alpha lived here. Clearly he thought wrong, the alpha Kirishima was curled up in his nest, pups curled in his arms fast asleep and nestled against his chest, every instinct screamed at him to rip his pups away from the dangerous hybrid. But his omega started to coo with a different thought, the pups were safe in his arms, cuddled like how an alpha would do with his offspring. Clearly if the alpha meant the puppies harm he would have hurt them by now right? So he must mean them no harm, while his omega tried to convince Bakugou of that he still stayed tense, unsure of what to do.  


He knew his pups needed sleep and he really didn’t want to wake them, he sighed and turned stiffly walking over and sitting down by the food bowl, it had some type of meat in a long cylinder like shape, a hot dog if he remembered right. It was surrounded by carrots and the food still smelled warm, leaning down he started to eat. And indeed the food was still warm, the chopped carrots weirdly soft and the hotdog was a little salty in the best way. He scarfed it down as fast as possible and looked at the clock, it was pointing close to the bottom but not quiet, the line pointing at the shape 5, whatever that meant. He shifted and turned back to his pups and the alpha in HIS nest, the stalked over and glared silently at the crimson male. He, against his better judgement was still tired from his many sleepless nights on the street and decided to curl up in the remaining space. Snuggling practically against the alpha, though whenever their skin would touch his fur would bristle. And tried to relax letting the scent of content puppy and alpha fill his nose and help his body go slack as well, a soft sigh left him, practically drugged on the thick scent of happy contentness. He glared at the alpha as his eyes closed but couldn’t stay angry for much longer, sleep tugging at his fur and pups cuddled against him.

  
When Kirishima awoke the first thing he smelled was content beta, the scent sending a pleasured shake through him as his eyes opened, there inches from his face was Bakugou. Sleeping next to him, his beautiful vermillion eyes shut and handsome face relaxed in sleep, soft ash blond ears drooping adorably. Kirishima had to admit, he hadn’t know the beta for more than a day but he was already smitten, his fiery personality and his handsome looks were enchanting to the alpha. He had always been mocked by other alphas for liking omegas and betas to stand up for themselves and even found it unfairly attractive to see the dominant beta, well, dominate him. He liked the thought of being pinned beneath the beta, at his mercy, he also liked to be the dominator sure, but to be dominated instead sent a wave of heat to his groin. He couldn’t help it, he was just head over heels for the aggressive beta, everything about his called Kirishima’s instincts like a sirens song, his scent, his looks, his breed, his personality, his pups. Everything, he desperately wanted the beta to trust him and let him breed him, but he also was ready to be there and be a hole to use during the betas rut.

He wanted to be mates with the beta, as simple as that, he wanted the cuddle time, the sex, and pups, the love, the everything. Most alphas just wanted the sex and didn’t care much about what happened afterwords, maybe it was just the fact that he was part husky, so the closest to wolves, or maybe the fact that he was almost a delta, but he just loved puppies, and he wanted to take care of Bakugou’s. When Kirishima had carried Bakugou up earlier it had taken everything in him it to try and scent the beta, and he hadn’t been able to resist the urge to curl up and protect the tiny pups Bakugou was raising, they smelled like milk and Bakugou, and Kirishima was drunk on it. Speaking of scents Bakugou’s was just the best, the smelled of campfire smoke and caramel, sweet with a helping of smoky, it had Kirishima drooling just at the smell. He wondered what Bakugou would taste like? And how would he act in heat? Would he submit or? Kirishima shivered. Would he be dominant, god what would he be like during his rut? Would he through Kirishima around or would he pin him to a wall and tell him what he was gonna do to him?

Kirishima was, to put it lightly, thrilled to see what Bakugou would be like, drunk on heat instincts or rut urges, he was praying that by then Bakugou would trust him enough to let Kirishima taste him, god Kirishima wanted to know what Bakugou tastes like. The spiral of sexual thoughts caught Kirishima a bit off guard and he had to pause for a moment to wonder why, he prided himself on not being a sex driven alpha so why? Then the scent hit him, preheat, thick and starting to leak from Bakugou’s neck. The scent sweet and a bit musky, a betas heat scent was heavier than a omegas, which was light and submissive, not at all like a alphas rut scent which was dominating and thick with musk. A betas heat scent a mix of the two leaning towards the omegas, but still with some of that domineering musk. It smelled delightful, and Kirishima couldn’t help himself as he leaned towards the beta, desperate to get high off the scent from the source directly. He shoved his nose against the junction of Bakugou’s neck, right where his glands were, the action waking Bakugou up with a start. A shocked snarl leaving him, clawed hands grabbing Kirishima’s shoulders and rolling the two of them out of the bed.

In a flurry of fur, Kirishima ended up pinned beneath the beta, the scent on anger thick in the air along with the scent of preheat, making a dizzyingly thick cloud of betan musk descend on Kirishima who involuntarily moaned at the scent. Bakugou flushed at the reaction to his scent but recovered quickly, his tail swishing angrily behind him, occasionally brushing against Kirishima’s. “ _What the_ fuck _?!_ ” The beta snarled quietly, hot red eyes staring into Kirishima’s soul, his voice make Kirishima shrink away from the angry hybrid, his tail moving to cover his groin, his cock already half hard and starting to slip from it’s sheath at the scent of the blondes heat. An embarrassed flush covered his face as he saw the hybrid above him sniff the air, his face changing into confusion then shock then down at the alpha he had pinned beneath him. “ _What? You’re getting_ off _on this shit? On being_ dominated _by a_ beta _? Dude what the_ fuck _? What are you an omega for fucks sake?!_ ” He snarled down at the blushing hybrid, who just averted his eyes, but he still caught the slight blush on the blondes face at the scent of aroused alpha.

He refused to answer the beta who eventually let him go, not trying to dig deeper into the situation, just tired and wanting to sleep more. “ _Stay the fuck outta my nest got it? Good._ ” He snarled then curled back up in his nest. Glaring at the blushing alpha who slunk back to his bed across the room, tail tucked beneath his legs, ears flat on his head from embarrassment, which quickly killed his half club. And curled up trying to go back to sleep and escape his embarrassing mess he created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Kirishima x Bakugou, and also getting to see Kirishima’s thoughts on Bakugou.  
> Also, IM NOT DEAD! I know it’s been a while since I last up dated but I was hit by some serious writers block. I have it up now though, please remember to comment and have a good day! :D


	9. The Balcony

Bakugou was confused, mind muddled from sleep, he had awoken a few minutes ago and remembered what happened last night. It had been startling to wake up to the alphas nose pressed against his scent glands. The action had sent him into an adrenaline rush that resulted with the hybrid in question pinned beneath the furious beta.

He realized by now that Kirishima meant no harm but that didn't mean it was fine for him to go sticking his nose places it didn't belong. And he was still extremely pissed at the other male for doing something like that.

But it had been nice to see his pups sleeping peacefully even if it was with another hybrid than himself present. He could still remember the scent of the aroused alpha, it smelled like a storm and fresh earth, all laden over with a heavy scent of musk. The scent had sent his inner omega into a frenzy, desperate to please the other adult, his more animal instincts unsure whether to run or submit.

He was still tense around the idiotic alpha and was by no means attracted to the red head, after all he had been through, one alpha wasn’t going to change things.

As he woke he realized that there was a burning ache settled in his gut, right below his stomach. A blush quickly rose to his cheeks, and he scanned the room. Kirishima was still sleeping along with his pups who were soozing away, Bakugou realized that he hadn't seen the deltas for what felt like days even if it had only been one if even that. He sniffed the air and cringed at the scent of desperation that had been filling the room for who knows how long.

The air was clogged with his heat scent, smoke and caramel and need making him want to run and hide. Katsuki’s tail curling over his entrance, and his body locking up as painful memories filled his head with the need to stay away from anything that moved. 

He stood up stiffly and moved out of the nest, his joints clanging painfully from his tense movements. He could already feel an empty ache starting to claw at his insides. Bakugou moved over to the door leading out onto the balcony, his fur already growing hot and his forehead beading with sweat. 

Gripping the handle Katsuki stepped out into the cool outdoors, the sun shining down and almost blinding him. A wonderfully cool breeze tugged at his ears and fur, and he let out a sigh as he was briefly given respite from the suffocating heat.

His sweaty paw pads touched cool cement and he let out a moan at the feeling, he quickly laid down on the cold floor, letting his body sag and relax. 

However he couldn't get too comfortable because his skin was already starting to become sensitive, his body yearning for a soft nest but his instincts telling him he was safer out here than in the apartment, trapped with an alpha. 

Bakugou’s heats were always horrible, one minute he was fine then next he was slicking like a desperate omega. 

The feeling of being kept on the edge of an orgasm for too long started to creep into his gut, it almost hurt he was so close, and he hadn't even done anything.

While Bakugou knew he wouldn't come from just rubbing his length once his body tried to trick him into thinking so, his heat urged his hands to grab at his groin but he refused. Katsuki knew that if he came the scent would spread for a few miles and alphas and betas would flock to his position, some would ask to mate, some beg, others wouldn't take no for an answer.

His hand twitched, he was quickly growing desperate to cool the ever growing fire in him, his paws clawing at the cement he was laying on in an attempt to vent on something other than his dick. 

Bakugou’s muscles squeezed around nothing and he let out a groan, his tail flicking in distress. 

Embarrassment made his ears droop at the thought of his pups finding him like this, stretched out on the floor clawing at it in desperation while he let out groans of need. The horrid thoughts gave him enough strength to grit his teeth and keep his hands away from his nether regions.

This was his first heat where he wasn’t high on adrenaline constantly, meaning that this one would be particularly harsh. His hormones going haywire from being around both his pups and an alpha for the first time ever, along with finally being well fed for the first time in months.

But just because he was safe didn't mean he would just roll over and submit to any old alpha that walked his way, he had pups to take care of and he refused to let an alpha mark him just because he was in a compromising position. 

Katsuki tried to relax his muscles and closed his eyes, letting his instincts take over and went into a daze. 

He was snapped out of it by a nose snuffling at his neck, his fur bristling and body moving to lunge and pin down the offending party. Of course it was once again the incompetent alpha Kirishima.

Bakugou glared down at Kirishima, tail lashing angrily and his teeth bared, his skin tingling at the scent of an alpha right below him. He let out a throaty growl and the redhead shivered either from fear or something Bakugou didn't want to think about.

He dug his claws into the flesh of Kirishima's arms, increasing the force he used as he kept the hybrid pinned letting the alpha know just how much Bakugou was holding back before releasing him.

He let out an annoyed growl and started to turn around before the objects in the alphas hand caught his attention. Kirishima was holding a red shirt and a pair of black shorts, Bakugou stared at the clothes before turning his fiery gaze to the alpha, who wilted under the glare. A nervous scent started to fill the air. 

“ _Who are those for?_ ” Bakugou barked, a sneer pulling at his lips as he stared down the uncomfortable hybrid. “ _They're yours, Bakugou, uh, Uraraka thought you might want something to wear since you were starting your heat…_ ” Katsuki’s surprise made his usually annoyed expression slip as he stared, an ear cocking to the left as he tried to reboot his brain. 

It took a few moments before Bakugou was back to his scowling self but he swore he was a look of adoration cross the other hybrids expression for a fraction of a second. 

Bakugou grabbed the clothes and took a moment to see what the alpha was wearing. Kirishima had a white tank top with black stripes and a pair of black jean shorts on, it complimented his hair rather well and showed off his impressive arms along wi-...what was Bakugou thinking?! 

He shook his head at the weird thoughts and pulled the red top over his head, he liked how it hugged his frame but didn’t restrict him.

He stood up, lifting one leg to pull his shorts up when he realized Kirishima was still sitting there staring at him. Bakugou flushed and snarled at the alpha snapping out of his daze as he snapped his gaze away from Bakugou's legs and groin.

“ _What the hell are you staring at shitty hair?_ ” Came Bakugou's venomous sentence, his ears perked and tilted downward towards the sitting individual. Kirishima blushed darker than his hair if that was even possible and stared at his paws, ears drooping and paws scuffling nervously. 

“ _Well?_ ” “ _…._ ” “ _Just get the fuck outta here so i can get my pants on._ ” Without another word kirishima scrambled away, dashing over to the door swinging it open before practically slamming it shut.

Bakugou sighed exasperated and pulled the black shorts on, they were stretchy and felt as if someone had cut yoga pants into shorts. It did however, take him an embarrassing amount of time to get his tail through the hole in the back.

But when he finally had his clothes on he sat on the floor again, letting the air blow through his hair and listening to the rustle of trees. His heat stricken body pulling him to curl up in some den and surround himself with the scent of fresh earth, why? He had no idea.

The sound of the door opening again caught his attention and he turned to see Sero step towards him. “ _So, you're in heat?_ ” The black lab said, eyes calculating as if trying to figure Bakugou out. Katsuki just sneered at the lab before responding. “ _Yeah, what clued you in dumbass?_ ” Sero winced, ears lowering slightly at the insult, he directed his gaze towards the ground and his tail drooped significantly.

Bakugou rolled his eyes at the reaction and turned back to the balcony, walking over to the railing and placing his elbows on the top of it, letting his hands hang over the edge. 

“ _So…, do you have a mate or, are you just gonna with Kirishima…?_ ” Sero said, his question making Bakugou tense up, tail fur bristling. The scent of his annoyance quickly filled the small space. 

He turned around and growled at the dark hair hybrid, eyes narrowing dangerously as he spoke. “ _ **I. Don’t. Need. An. Alpha.**_ ” His voice was a low timbre, a growl seeping in at the end of his sentence. 

The delta shifted uncomfortably, tail tucking at the scent of angry beta, his instincts most likely screaming at him to apologize to the more aggressive individual.

Bakugou stayed quiet as he stared at the other hybrid, his own anger calming slightly at the sight of the submissive actions. He turned back around, tail still puffed up in anger and ears flattened in annoyance. 

“ _I'm just gonna power through, I don't need some shitty alpha to tell me what to do or ‘take care of me’._ ” He gripped the railings with large furred hands squeezing the handle and digging his claws in even as the plastic didn't give.

“ _Okay dude, whatever, I was just wondering if you wanted me and Denki to take care of your pups while you were…, preoccupied.._ ” Bakugou stiffened at the mention of his pups, unsure of what the right answer was. He loved his pups but didn't want to give them over to some stranger, even if it was just over a week and he would still see them…

Katsuki’s tail started to sway anxiously, claws gripping the railing harder as his nails started to hurt from the pressure.

“ _If you don’t want Sero taking care of them I would be happy to!_ ” A familiar voice yipped, his claws punctured the plastic, a few nails splitting from the act. 

He whipped around and snarled at the alpha standing before him. “ ** _No!_ ** _You won’t fucking_ **_touch_ ** _them!_ **_Got it!?_** ” Bakugou all but roared, a few claws bleeding from his tight grip on the railing and all of his fur standing on edge. His scents filled the air with anger and distrust, the sheer wave of anger rolling over the other two hybrids made them duck their heads, a whine was pulled from Kirishima’s throat.

Sero quickly scampered away but Kirishima stayed, tail tucked and ears pinned to his head. Bakugou continued to glare at him, anger rolling off him in waved but it slowly dissipated the longer the two stood there.

As Katsuki’s adrenaline ebbed away his heat pulled at him again, the burning need and uncomfortable arousal making him shift so his tail was blocking his no doubt beginnings of an erection.

Finally Kirishima looked up, his posture still submissive, but his gaze hopeful, Bakugou immediately hated the look. “ _What? What the fuck do you want? Cause if you’re hoping for me to bend over and let you fuck me thats not happening._ ” 

Kirishima flushed, no doubt imagining the situation the blonde just described. He cleared his throat before speaking, hopeful but uncertain. “ _Well I wasn’t thinking about mating, but I could help you with your heat…_ ” 

Bakugou narrowed his eyes as the alpha spoke, clearly suspicious. “ _The fuck you mean ‘not mate’ how the hell do you think you can help me without fucking me? Besides why the fuck do you think i would even let you ‘help’ me?_ ”

“ _Well you don’t have to mate to get relief, I could always just help you, ya know…_ ” The alpha said quietly, still making eye contact even though he was as red as his hair. Bakugou straightened, brows furrowing and tail still swishing behind him. “ _Are you saying you want to help me get off?_ ” “ _Yes_.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! I recently got slapped in the face with another depressive episode but i got this chapter up! Also i have finally move my writing onto a proper platform and have started writing on my computer, yes, before i was writing on my ipad with was a pain to do. I hope to upload more and I'm going to try and make a proper schedual, ill start with uploading at least once every month on the 12th, once i have that down ill work on uploading more often. Also i drew a little bit for the series, so if any of you guys can tell me how to put pictures in that would be great, im not a very good artist or anything but i tried! Anyways i hope you enjoy and have a good day guys! :D 
> 
> Update: Got a link that should work. Also I didn’t draw his face cause I’m super terrible at hair so I thought that drawing his face but not hair would look weird so I just didn’t, sorry if it still looks pretty bad...
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1VMLzxPxu0BH7_oZHiuPcrYS2CzSYxoQfqXq-iSOvAwU/edit?usp=sharing


	10. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou has a panic attack and thinks about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, non-con mentions/ situation, also suicide attempt mention.

Bakugou sat there stunned, mind reeling as he tried to rationalize what he just heard. ‘Did this ass really just say....?’ 

“ _Dude are you fucking kidding me?! What? Did you think I would just roll over and say ‘Take me’?!_ ” Katsuki roared, fur rising and tail bristling. 

His words were venomous and his fangs showed as he spoke, a snarl present on his face. The scent of angry beta was so thick in the air it made Kirishima cringe away, eyes wide and ears pinned.

His expression seemed to show how he realized just how terribly he fucked up. His tail tucking and head lowering, gaze averting away in some form of an attempt to calm the furious hybrid.

“ _Get the fuck outta here_.” Bakugou snarled, eyes dangerous and tail lashing. Kirishima complied, standing up and flinching at the snarl before slowly slinking away, tail between his legs.

Bakugou took deep breaths, trying to calm down, what the fuck was that idiot thinking to assume he would actually say yes!?

Still quietly snarling to himself Bakugou tensely laid back down, glaring at the now-closed screen door.

Curling up into a ball he used his tail to cover the space between his thighs, curling to cover his groin and opening.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakugou wasn’t sure how long he laid out there but by the time he came out of his heat induced trance the sun was setting and the burning need in his gut was being battled back by his hunger.

He stood up, the bottom of his tail felt sticky with slick and the air was dripping with his heat scent. The back of his shorts were wet with slick and everything just felt gross.

Walking over to the screen door he opened it and stepped inside, his crimson eyes finding red. The alpha was sat on the couch, eating from a bowl, his cheeks were covered with steak juice and his gaze was now locked onto Katsuki’s form.

Bakugou froze when he saw the alpha sniff the air, his pupils dilating and his own alphan scent starting to leak into the air.

Katsuki fur bristled and he snarled, tail curling and trying to cover the source of the scent. Bakugou’s ears pinned to the back of his head, his pupils shrinking with fear and nervousness.

The deltas were sitting watching this all play out with tense gazes as Denki kept the pups from running over to their father. Uraraka was also now watching, eyes wide as she watched the two hybrids start posturing.

Kirishima stood up, eyes still stuck to Bakugou’s form, Bakugou took a step back. His instincts were screaming different things, one telling him to submit, the other to fight, and yet another begging him to run.

As the alpha started walking towards him he took the last option, turning tail and fleeing outside as the vermilion alpha dashed after him.

Cornered against the back of the porch he turned, ears still pinned, tail tucked, and fangs on display. Fearful beta filling the air as he let out a slightly wobbling snarl.

All he could think about was how it was about to happen again, he was about to be forced again by another alpha, why was he never strong enough? Why could he never fight them off, why was he so weak? 

As the alpha kept coming closer he let out another snarl, starting to crowd his shaking frame against the wall, desperate to get more space as the faceless alpha came closer.

The cool metal walls keeping him prisoner as humans watched this happen, allowed it to happen. His eyes shut unable to take watching the crooning hybrid stalk closer. 

Bakugou’s breathing was short, taking shallow gasping breaths. Then he felt a paw touch his arm and suddenly everything moved too fast. His hand lashing out and catching the alpha by the face, claws cutting by his eye.

His body slamming the alpha to the ground, hybrids and a human rushing in and yelling things at him, his darting eyes locking onto two small prone forms.

His body lunging forward, arms grabbing the pups, him dashing inside, curling up in a corner, growling at anything that moved. 

Shaking as he lashed out at anything that dared to get close, his snarling loud and fearful as his scent made all the hybrids panic. The deltas and alpha desperate to appease the angry, scared beta.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakugou blinked, his eyes were burning, his body exhausted and every muscle tense and primed for action. His tail curled around his little pups who were mostly curled under him, their little bodies limp as they slept.

He felt as if he had run a marathon, his nerves felt fried, and everything seemed to quiet. 

What had happened? He couldn’t remember the last few hours, the sun had set and he was in a corner of the living room. The room stunk of heat and fearful beta, there was even a hint of blood. His pupils were dilated as he searched the darkness for the sleeping forms of the other inhabitants.

When he found nothing he relaxed, joints popping and muscles sore and loose. His body seemed to deflate and he slumped into the wall.

His shorts were stiff from hardened slick and claws had bits of dried blood on them. Everything felt wrong, like something big had happened but he just couldn’t seem to remember. Whenever he thought back his memories had him back in the rape room, which was impossible! 

So what had happened? 

Standing up Bakugou moved over to his nest, dragging it into the corner. Gingerly picking up his pups he moved them into the nest and curled around them, ears flat and tail still slightly bristled. 

With their tiny bodies pressed against him, he was a bit calmer. Still though, he was too nervous to give into the grumbles of his empty stomach and ache of his sandpaper throat.

For the first time in a long time, Bakugou thought about his old life.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been small when he was ripped from his father’s side. He had watched as his two younger sisters got to stay behind because they would be omegas, but he and his brother and sister were instead given their dam. 

He had never met her until this moment, and she had never met his father. Because dams can only naturally breed with female omegas and betas his father had been a science experiment. 

He never found out how exactly his father had gotten pregnant, but he had somehow.

His dam was an alpha, proud fiery red eyes and spiky gold hair, he was her spitting image. His sisters and brother, however, had been a mix of gold and green, or brown and red.

That had been the goal, to get blond and green, brown and red. He had been a failure in their eyes, not good enough to be sold, instead, he would be kept until he could breed.

That night at only 5 months old he had sobbed, curled into his dams side as she stroked his hair, this had been one of the only times she had been gentle and quiet. Allowing him to grieve the loss of his father.

Staying with her was an experience, she taught him everything he would need to know about being an alpha. How to scent mark, when to fight and when to run, how to make an omega swoon.

And then at 43 months old, his world had come crashing down.

He was a beta, not an alpha. 

He would be more useful as a father rather than a sire.

He had been torn from under his dams form as she had snarled, clawing and snapping her jaws at the humans as they stole her pup. 

He had been alone when his first heat came.

Curled up in a ball, confused, ashamed, scared. 

He had never been taught about what to do during a heat, everything was mostly new and terrifying.

When he had met the alpha he hadn’t known what to do, his badly suppressed omegan side had started to scream, yelling at him what to do. 

For once he had obeyed, and he had hated and regretted every moment until he delivered his tiny little ones.

He had them alone in that dark room, had licked them clean, and kept them close so that they wouldn’t freeze. He had named them, looked into their little gray-blue eyes as they had mewled or yipped at him.

There were five, he had almost died having them, and yet even when he had almost left the world, no human came to his aid.

They had been gorgeous, one of his sons had blazing orange fur and bright blue eyes. A daughter had blonde and blue, another daughter, orange and green, green from his father.

One son had orange fur and red eyes, his smallest girl had been brown-furred with the most gorgeous blue eye, the other had been red.

They had been a mix of lions and wolves, his two blue-eyed daughters had been lions along with his firstborn son, the other two had been wolves.

While he knew the humans had liked his smallest the most he had found them all beautiful and perfect. He had kept them close and watched as they grew and prospered.

He had loved watching them play, girls rolling and nipping at ears with his firstborn, the small wolf he had nicknamed his little flame always staying close with his smallest. 

Those two had been more gentle, had never ventured far from the nest unless they needed to relieve themselves. One day as his bigger pup and cubs had played the door burst open.

He hadn’t been strong enough, he had fought, but not hard enough, he had tried to keep them safe and with him. 

_He_ _failed_.

The humans decided that because he had been raised by an alpha that he wouldn’t be able to teach his own pups and cubs correctly. 

So they had all been taken, _every single one._

He cried for 2 months, unable to stop every time he laid in the nest. He would sob until sleep claimed him, then, would start again, at one point the humans intervened, keeping him attached to a bag with water in it until he could finally go a day without sobbing.

When 6 months had passed, and a year and 5 months had since he was taken from his dam, he was raped again.

That time it had been a bear, that had been just as painful as the first. 

He had 3 that time. 

His youngest had been a son with gray fur with honey brown eyes, the others had been blonde with either honey or red eyes, both girls.

When they were stolen he had been tased, he also walked with a limp for months afterward, he still managed to tear a few fingers off of one of the humans.

That was when they had tased him, he had laid on the floor as they took away the only things that mattered to him.

After he was forced again, he clawed at his own throat, trying to tear the skin away, trying to bleed out.

The humans intervened.

He lived to see another day.

By the time he was getting close to giving birth, he had enough, he saw a chance and took it, escaping.

He gave birth in an alleyway. 

The scent of this labor brought stray hybrids sniffing, being a beta it would be possible to have their pups, so they attacked.

He gave birth to 3 pups, 3 hybrids attacked. 

He tore out the throat of the first, slicing his claws through the skin of another one that bit deep into his arm. It was a pit bull, he felt bone start to give way and managed to pry its jaws off him. 

He had grabbed that one and locked his jaws on its leg, slinging it into the wall where its skull cracked and came away, pink and gray matter mixed with bright crimson staining the wall.

The final dog hybrid ran with a pup in his mouth, he chased but when he finally caught the hybrid it was too late. He got the tiny body and chased the shepherd into traffic where it was crushed by a car. 

He limped back to the last two pups, they were tiny, still covered in afterbirth, his largest son gingerly placed down as he nuzzled the still body. 

Curling around the two squirming ones he cleaned them, let them suckle and cleaned the still one. He knew it was too late for his firstborn but couldn’t help it.

He cradled him against his face as he grieved.

All he had wanted was to keep his family safe, yet he had failed yet again. The next morning he hid the living ones and brought Togi to a nearby park, and buried him under the roots of a willow tree.

He named the other ones 2 months later, the small boy named Kibba and his larger sister named Saki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this isn't a very long chapter but I have been busy writing my other story. If you are in the undertale fandom I suggest you read it, if not then just enjoy this chapter, I hope to be posting a bonus chapter very soon! I hope you enjoyed it and have a good day! :D


	11. Empty chest, Heavy heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou has a rough night, then a nice time with his babies.

Bakugou has tears streaming down his face, his heart ached as he dwelled on agonizing memories, his distressed scent filled the air, and made his pups subconsciously wriggle closer. The soft dripping of the tears as they hit the floor was the only sound, his ears were hanging limply, every part of his body screamed grief. 

He scrunched his eyes shut, a few more tears hitting the floor, his body still ached but now with his adrenaline gone, it wouldn’t be long before his body would start to slick again. He hated his heats, he wished he had never been born a beta, but then again he desperately loved every pup or cub he had ever birthed. 

A soft whine left him, he could already feel his body temperature rising and his insides starting to coil with heat, all he wanted was to sleep his depression away. But he knew he could never indulge in such an activity, he needed to keep his remaining pups safe.

He would not lose Saki and Kibba.

With a soft grunt, he stood up, stepping away from his pups and walking towards the scent of water, his eyes looked around the dark room, his night vision letting him find the bowl he was looking for.

He sat down and picked up the bowl, gulping down the water down with a hunger, some water slipping down his chin, and mixing with his tear streams. When his throat no longer itched with dryness he licked his lips, tasting a bit of salt and sniffed the air. 

He cringed at the scent of sad beta, it was nearly overwhelming, any other hybrid that walking in would probably try to start cooing at him. He wiped away any wet trails left on his face and walked to his nest, dragging it into the corner. 

Picking up a pup very carefully he placed Saki in the nest followed by Kibba, then he climbed in himself, curling around the tiny warm balls of fluff. Surprisingly he felt almost numb, his heart unfeeling now, heat was growing in his gut but his chest felt hollow and heavy at the same time in that strange way.

Letting his head lay on the soft blankets he stared into the darkness, ignoring the encroaching of his heat and stared off into the darkness.

Bakugou didn’t sleep anymore that night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the sun rose his eyes were starting to burn and had started slicking hours ago, moving away from his pups while staying in the nest. His babies were likely to wake up in an hour or two and Bakugou was really not looking forward to having a conversation about his weird scent. 

He felt his gut twist and drop in that free fall way, the feeling telling him his body was ready to mate, even though _he_ wasn’t. He let out a soft whine, his chest still ached from the invisible weight while painfully empty, though it was starting to fill with anxiety like a water balloon. 

Katsuki licked his lips, his mouth dry again, he was sweating and felt like it was one hundred degrees. Everything was sticky and hot and wet, it was gross and uncomfortable and his arousal was pressing against his thigh. If anyone saw it he would be tempted to throw himself off the balcony.

A door opened and Katsuki looked up, it was Uraraka, she saw him and gave him a pitying glance, he held back a soft growl, bristling, he didn’t need her pity. “You hungry boy? You must be, oh- you need some more water?” She said, eyes landing on the bone dry water bowl.

Bakugou gave a tired nod and shifted so he could watch her, his head resting on the edge of the nest. She looked over to him as she filled the bowl with fresh water and even dumped a few ice cubes in. “So you feeling better after yesterday?” 

This time a growl did slip out, his tail fur spiking, and his ears pinning, his eyes narrowed and he practically glared at her. “Don’t worry, Kimishima won’t be leaving his room till he can control himself I’ll make sure of that.” Her words made his jaw drop in surprise, if anything he had thought she was gonna ‘put him to sleep’ whatever the hell that meant after yesterday.

After all the vet had said that is what should be done to him if he attacks anyone, she just looked over at him and gave a small smile. His chest clenched in an unfamiliar way, similar to what he felt when he looked at his pups. He watched as she pulled out some eggs and bacon, and let his mind drift away as she made breakfast, the kitchen filling with the scent of cooking meat.

\---

A plate was placed down in front of him and he jumped, a snarl leaving his lips before he saw it was just Uraraka and let a soft grumble of apology leave him. She just smiled and placed a hand down between his ears, scratching at his ears or scraping his scalp, soft rumbles of enjoyment leaving him. 

He reached forward and grabbed a handful of bacon, shoveling it in his face as the human sat down, watching him eat and cutting a piece of egg away with a fork. He gave her glance and saw her gently wake Kibba, holding back a purr as he saw the ruffled messy hair of his pup slowly rise. 

The pup sluggishly ate the piece of the egg before whining for more, his little hands reaching out for more. The smells of food finally awakened Saki, and she immediately started whining and growling for food, snapping up anything she was given. Bakugou almost reprimanded her for her manners but decided he was too tired to care, his eyelids felt heavy already, he didn’t need anything else to tire him out. 

A clench of his insides made his choke on the final piece of bacon, gasping and spitting for a moment before finally swallowing as he felt his insides twist and curl, arousal growing stronger and steadily harder to ignore. 

Still, even with his rising problem, his tail started to shift in his bed, rustling the blankets, a hand stroked at his ears. Slowly, his wagging sped up, and even as he knew it was ridiculous, he wasn’t a dog after all, he let himself indulge in the gentle strokes and the good food. 

A quiet and almost silent rumbling started in his chest, the vibrating purr leaving his throat. He saw from the corner of his eye Uraraka start to smile, his pups even started to relax, any hints of tenseness or worry erasing. A soft smile graced his features and he leaned into the touch, letting his eyes fall shut as scents of happy pups and bacon swirled through the air. 

His purring grew louder and he let his body sag, his tail wagging and hair ruffled by Uraraka’s gentle touches, everything seemed to finally be okay and all he wanted to do was purr his voice hoarse as stupid as it sounded. Happy beta rose into the air and the yips and playful growls of his pups filled the air, even as his body felt hot and gross and sweaty his pups were happy and he was well fed, finally, it seemed everything was going to be okay. 

Then a door opened and he was shocked out of his trance, eyes popping open and scanning the room. His carmine eyes fixed on the black delta, his tail lowered by his legs and his ears drooping in submission. Still, Bakugou caught the subtle sniff he gave, eyes glinting with joy, his own pleased scent leaking into the space. 

It was,...still rather peaceful. 

The black lab sat down by the couch, not too close but not far either, eyeing the pups as they were now rolling around nipping at each other, their little squeals of joy and the soft rumbling betan purr the only sounds in the room. Katsuki watched as Sero watched the pups, his own soft purr starting to rise from the depths of his chest. 

Then Saki tackled Kibba, biting his ear and pulled, hard. Kibba let out a yelp and Bakugou was about to pull them apart when Sero grabbed Saki and gave a reprimanding grunt, giving her a hard stare. “ _Don’t bite him so hard._ ” Sero rumbled, glancing over to Katsuki as if asking for permission, Bakugou gave a tiny nod and Sero’s gaze returned to the pup.

“ _Sorry Kibba,_ ” Saki grumbled, not sounding sorry at all, she squirmed and Sero set her down, letting out an amused chuckle as she pounced on her smaller brother yet again. Bakugou smiled, soft and gentle, his pupils expanding as he watched the little balls of fur squeal and run around. 

He turned his gaze to the delta, his smile melting away, and his gaze hardening. “ _Where’s the dumbass knothead? Or the stupid golden retriever?_ ” He barked, his voice close to a growl, eyes narrowed and not exactly trusting. Sero seemed to wince before answering keeping his gaze locked on the pups, ears, and tail still unmoving. “ _They’re in the other room, Kirishima won’t leave until he can control himself and Denki just likes to sleep in._ ” Nodding the blonde redirected his gaze to the pups, his purr still rumbling even as it was almost raspy as if he rarely purred. “ _Hey twerps, don’t bite each other's ears off got it?_ ” Bakugou barked when he saw Saki grab her brother’s ear yet _again_. 

She dropped the ear, turned to her father, and yipping indignantly, her little face scrunched up in annoyance. “ _I’m not a twerp!_ ” Her father smirked leaning forward and poking her nose as he spoke. “ _You sure look like a twerp to me._ ” She snapped at the digit and let out a high pitched squeaky growl. 

Katsuki grinned, his smile showing off his canines, he poked her nose yet again and laughed when she let out another growl and lunged at his hand trying to grab it with her little paws. “ _I’M NOT A TWERP!_ ” She howled, managing to grab it and bite down, Bakugou just smiled and lifted up his hand chuckling when she dangled from the limb, still stubbornly hanging on.

Her little golden paws kicked at the air as she wrapped her arms around her father’s arm, still chomping down on his hand. 

Then a gush of slick covered Bakugou’s shorts and the smell flooded the air, his face turned as red as his eyes and his tail stopped wagging, moving to instead cover his opening. He placed Saki down, his playful air gone, she paused, releasing her father and sniffing the air, her head cocking at the strange scent. 

“ _Daddy, what’s that smell?_ ” Bakugou’s face grew warmer and his purr cut off abruptly, he could feel the delta’s burning gaze burning holes in his head as he refused to look at the delta. “ _I’ll tell you when you’re older, okay?_ ” “ _But I wanna know now!_ ” “ ** _Later._** ” His words final and tone as far as possible from the happy playful tone he had just minutes ago. 

“ _Okay…_ ”

The ash-blonde opened his arms, inviting his pups to come close, Kibba happily scrambled over, cuddling up to his father and watching the delta with a nervous gaze. Saki, however, turned to Uraraka climbing up onto her lap and putting her paws on her chest, looking at her and letting out a whine. 

“What?” Uraraka chuckled a hand coming to stroke at her ears and pet her fluffy hair. Saki leaned into it and gave her brother a smug look, Kibba just stuck his tongue out and blew her a raspberry. “ _Stop that,_ ” Bakugou said, flicking his son’s forehead, smirking at the annoyed glare he got in return. 

“ _She started it!_ ” Kibba barked, glaring at his sister and growling when she stuck her tongue out at him. His little face scrunched up and he let out his little squeaky growl at her, Bakugou leaned down, nipping at the little silky black ear and grinning like the Cheshire cat at the squeaky growl he got. 

“ _Did not!_ ” His sister wailed, glaring at her brother, to two pups having a staredown as they yelled about who started it. Bakugou just grinned smiling at the interaction, ignoring at the way his insides clenched again, begging for attention. 

He refused to give in to his instincts, even as his omega yelled at him to leave his pups with the delta and search out the alpha still in the apartment somewhere. It was a little strange, after yesterday his instincts had been quiet for a while, only now finally starting to argue again. 

A loud robotic ringing jerked him out of his thoughts, Uraraka setting down Saki and walking over to the kitchen island and picking up her phone, the pups still yapping at each other. She started talking and looked over at Bakugou, causing him to tense up eyes locking on her, ears swiveling to pick up her conversation. 

“So I can bring them in today? Or should it be tomorrow? ....Yes, he entered his heat yesterday. So I shouldn’t bring him? Are you sure, he’s pretty protective? Okay...Yes...Alright, that works for me.” Bakugou bristled at her words, she seemed to be talking about him and he didn’t like it what so ever. 

She turned to him walking over and placing her phone on the couch before crouching down in front of him. “Hey buddy, sooo….Well, I just talked to the vet and she says I need to bring in your pups today and well…"

.....

"You can’t come.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! Here! Enjoy my monthly steaming pile of garbage! Anyway, in all seriousness, I hope you enjoyed it! I know I don't update often but I'm a mess... Like, seriously, anyways! I hope you liked reading it and have a good day guys!


	12. BONUS: The Day The Sky Fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Bakugou lost everything for the first time.

Bakugou laid in a small heap of dirty blankets, he had tried his best to keep it clean but after months it had grown filthy, all around his were the sleeping forms of his pups and cubs. They had to be nearly 13 months old, and even though they lived in a dark dirty room that smelled of shit and urine, it was peaceful. 

Finally, he wasn’t alone, finally, he had something to keep him going, someones to keep him going. But he knew it wouldn’t last, he had been five months when he lost his father, they would try and take his pups soon, he knew. 

He could barely sleep at night, terrified that as soon as he let his guard down they would storm in, ripping the bodies away from him. Nightmares plagued him with the day he lost his dam, or the day he was forced away from his father, the omega didn’t even look at him when it happened, just stared at the ground, silent. 

He had strained against the hands grabbing him, screaming, _sobbing_ , **_begging_** , for him to do _something_ , **_anything_**. To save him, his father did not, the entire time he just sat, still and unmoving, uncaring, as if he didn’t even want Bakugou. As if he didn’t care what happened to his child.

So now here he was, laying in the dark, his five pups curled by his side, sleep pulling at him but fear keeping his eyes open, keeping his body tense, eyes staring at the metal door a few yards away. His children knew something was wrong, so horribly wrong, but Katsuki refused to tell them, refused to let them know what was coming.

He _couldn’t_.

Instead, he rarely slept, keeping a nearly constant vigil, desperate to keep them safe. He refused to say goodbye, refused to sit by as his father had, he would do everything he could to keep his loved ones safe. Still, even as he sat in the dark his children were waking, soft yawns and stretches announcing that they had awoken.

Auko let out a little growl, then he leaped, pouncing on his sister Kiza who let out a little yowl, the two rolling at nipping at each other. Bakugou watched, months ago seeing his cubs play would bring a smile to his face, now it only filled him with dread, waiting for them to be ripped away. 

Remi just yawned, snuggling closer, her little cheek pressed against Bakugou’s form, trying to keep warm. Zulo followed suit, standing up and walking a few feet to curl up by Katsuki’s side, his little paws pressing against his father’s stomach. Rela, however, was quick to jump to her paws, running over and grabbing onto her brother’s tail, yanking and causing him to let out a yelp.

He whirled, batting his sister away with sheathed claws, he squawked something at her but the words were lost to Katsuki, something felt wrong today, he swore he could hear footsteps. He tensed, muscles taut and ready to spring, his distressed scent leaking into the air, ears pinned, tail bristled and nails digging into the ratty blanket he laid on.

Soon his children stopped their game, turning to look at their father with worried eyes, even so young they knew he wasn’t doing well, they knew he knew something. They were young, not stupid, they knew he was lying about something, they knew he was confused and scared. It made them scared, but they tried to be happy, to play, in hopes of keeping their father’s spirit up, his cracked and weak spirit.

They turned to look at the door, confusion written on their faces, they knew something was up, there was something especially wrong today. Still, they knew no matter what their father would keep them safe, he told them so every night, he _promised_ them. 

The room smelled of stress, it made them sick, their stomachs churning from the sheer overwhelmingness of their father’s distress. Zulo let out a whimper, fear starting to grace his features, then footsteps sounded outside, many of them, too many to try and distinguish how many humans were coming.

Bakugou let out a soft growl getting up and standing above the tiny bodies beneath him, his young crawling over to him, trying to huddle beneath his form, hoping to hide, but there was nowhere to go. Nowhere to hide.

The door burst open, the light flooded the room, blinding all the hybrids inside, Remi let out a whimper, pupils contracting to pinpricks against the light. Men stood in the doorway, they were wearing some fabric that looked thick, they held silver rods with ropes on the end, their faces were obscured by black helms.

Katsuki let out a thundering growl, every hair on his body stood on end, pupils nearly nonexistent, his ears pinned and tail lashing, his teeth bared everything in him hoping, _begging_ , for something to make the men turn, to leave his little family in their dark dirty room. 

To not take anyone else from him, he wasn’t sure he could handle it, the men started to stalk forward, each step wavering with hesitance, another room-shaking growl making the man in the lead pause. Sizing up the hybrid before him, he held not a pole and rope but something much smaller that smelled like lighting, it made the golden wolf nervous.

It was what they had used to subdue his dam, he knew it crackled with tiny ropes of fire and light, contained in that tiny little device. Then they were rushing forward, Bakugou snapped his teeth around the first thing that came close, teeth piercing the strange armor and blood filling his mouth as screams filled his ears, both from his children and the man he bit, teeth cracking bone under the force. 

Zulo screamed, Katsuki let go and whirled, almost tackling the man trying to drag his son away, he roared, he threw a punch cracking the plastic protecting the man’s face, his own claws stabbing his palm though he felt nothing. Another cry for help and it was Rela, she was biting at the man who had her, snarling and clawing desperately, but she was so small, so much smaller than him.

He lunged forward, knocking the man backward but another screech had him turning, Auko had tackled a man, the largest of his children trying to fight, Remi had a rope around her neck, the man having tried to take her. He was about to move when Kiza cried out, yet more men running in, Katsuki grabbed anything black he could clawing and biting wildly, the screams of his children driving him to move.

“ _DAD!_ ” One of his children cried, he turned running for Zulo clawed hands trying to grab him, then another cry of his name, Auko was struggling, crying out for help. Rela was being choked by a rope, barely able to make more than a hoarse breathy hiss. He clawed at more men, another punch, another bite, more screams for help, everywhere he looked his children were being choked or dragged, eyes pleading, their little voices crying out for their father to save them.

Sweat ran into his eyes, his scratched palms making his hands slick with blood, his ears rang with the cries of his children, his knuckles ached from punching, his strength waning. He dragged Remi underneath him, reaching for Kiza, Auko already almost out the door, everything in him screaming to go and grab him before it was too late. 

He leaned towards Auko, but Remi was grabbed, he lunged, trying to grab the arm, a black hand slammed into his face, sending him reeling, something cracking under the force, still, he stood up in a moment, Remi crying for him, everyone crying for him, men on every side. No matter where he turned someone else needed him, he couldn’t be everywhere at once, but he couldn’t pick either, couldn’t just choose to abandon someone.

Sweat poured off him in rivulets, the air rife with fear and blood and anger, with desperation, a boot slammed into his side, sending him careening into the floor, letting him look up just in time to see the door slam shut, Remi, the last face he sees. 

He had _failed_.

He **_failed_**.

**_FAILED_**.

They were GONE. 

_GONE_!

they were gone…

He curled up into a ball, a sob ripped from his chest, everything inside him screaming at his failure, screaming at him to get up, to FIGHT! 

But he was tired, so tired. 

Everything hurt, his hands burned and blood was smeared on his face and dripping from his chin, bruises forming all over his body, the cold closed in from every side, making his body start to shake. 

Tears made the world swim, blurring his vision as he hugged his knees, screams tore out of him, making the room echo and vibrate with his grief and rage. 

The room empty, devoid of life, of anything besides the broken creature laying on the floor, his cries the only sound. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to lifeboat from Heathers and decided to write this sad piece of shit about when Bakugou lost his first litter, btw the reason his pups weren't taken sooner his because everyone was scared of Bakugou. Anyways, this was just a moment from his past and I hope you, uh, enjoyed?? I mean I hope this chapter made you feel something akin to pity or sadness cause if you didn't then you might be a psycho... Anyways, I hope you felt something reading this and have a good day guys!


	13. Mac and Cheese and Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou doesn’t like the idea of not having his pups with him and Kirishima tries to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! NON-CON DESCRIPTION

Bakugou bristled, lip pulling up to show off his impressive canines, his hackles rising along with his anger and stress. ‘ _The fuck does she mean “You can’t come” the little shits aren’t leaving without me!_ ’ A low growl rumbled in his throat and he saw her wince slightly.

“Bakugou, I know you don’t like it but you can’t go to the vets during your heat, the alphas will go wild to get at you, we can’t risk it.” Bakugou paused, as much as he hated to admit it, she was right, but that still didn’t mean he would let them leave. He let his snarl drop but he still glared at her, brows furrowed.

“Look Bakugou, I’m sorry but we have to do this, think about it, do you want your pups to be healthy or right next to you at all times?” His expression dropped into one of surprise, he had never thought about it like that, it had always been a packaged deal. If his pups were with him then they were healthy, if not then they might be in danger.

Looking at his paws Bakugou growled softly but released his hold on his pups, who he had grabbed earlier. His ears pinned and he stared at the ground, glaring, his alphan instincts telling him to grab the pups and go with them, alphas be damned.

But he knew better, he would have to trust that the deltas could keep his pups safe, if they couldn’t, well, he would never forgive himself…

Shaking his head to dislodge the rather morbid thought Bakugou turned to the delta and stared him in the eye, his glare enough to make the delta’s ears pin and tail tuck nervously. 

“ _If my pups come back with even_ **_ONE_ ** _scratch on them!_ ” Bakugou warned, tone dangerous and tail flicking behind him angrily, his ears forward and fur bristled, making for _quite_ the picture.

The delta shifted, his gaze hardening and his head raising to give an affirmative nod. Only slightly satisfied, Katsuki forced himself to be content, his instincts still screaming at him to make a different decision. 

Turning to look at the balcony he looked back at his pups, nosing them towards Uraraka and the delta, ignoring their questions. His own mind unsure if this was the right decision or if he should be sitting in the corner growling with his pups under him.

Fighting off the urge to do just that he watched as the human woke up the blonde delta and then left with his pups in her arms. He had to lock his joints in order to not dash out the door after them. 

Letting out an angry growl Bakugou paced in circles for a few minutes before he decided that if he was gonna be left alone he may as well go and take a shower while he could.

A long shower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima felt awful, he was sitting in his room with one of those big bandaids on his eye, but that wasn’t why he felt like this. Yesterday was horrible, he hadn’t meant to lose control, sure he had smelled a bit of slick on the beta earlier but when he came in reeking of it head to toe, something in the alpha snapped.

But when he had cornered the beta something changed, Bakugou had a glazed look, his ears were pinned and fearful snarls and whimpers left his lips, the overwhelming scent of fear pulled the alpha out of his trance. He had carefully apologized and reached for Bakugou’s arm, he hadn’t seen the claws coming, he barely had enough time to close his eye in time but his eyelid still got scratched and it hurt like hell.

Still most of all he felt horrible for scaring Bakugou so badly, he hadn’t meant to, he had always been in control of himself before, but then again he had never been near a beta or omega in the throwes of heat before. 

The sound of the shower running made him perk up, ears swiveling to stand at attention turned to the wall. Playing with his fingers he sighed heavily, and stood up. Walking over to his door he slipped out, looking around the room before fully leaving, walking over to the beta’s nest he held his nose shut. 

Still, as he breathed in he could practically taste caramel on his tongue, gulping he set a paw in the bottom of the nest and felt around till his paw landed in something wet. He shivered, the urge to bury his nose into the wet patch or lick at it like a starved animal pulled at him, but he refused. 

Grabbing the wet blanket he carried it over to the washing machine and put it in, setting the device to clean the bedding while he turned and went into the linen closet. Grabbing the softest blanket that was left and not already part of the beta’s nest he carried it back and placed it on the couch next to the nest. 

Turning to go into Uraraka’s room he rummaged around in the bag of clothes Uraraka had bought for Bakugou the other day after the vets appointment. Pulling out a soft tee shirt and more of those strange yoga pants shorts he carried them out and placed them in Bakugou’s now clean nest, hoping it would please the beta.

Then he walked over to the kitchen, crouching and reaching into a drawer he pulled out long hybrid gloves and after a moment of struggling pulled them on. Walking over to the pantry he pulled out a mac and cheese box and got a pot and milk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled back with a smile, dusting his hands off he poured the pasta into two bowls, one was rather big while the other one was a bit small. Grabbing some plastic wrap he covered the bigger bowl and put a fork on top. Pulling off his gloves he smiled at the memory of Uraraka scolding him when he tried to cook for the first time and got a bunch of hairs in the food, after that he’s always worn gloves when cooking. 

Walking into his room he pulled out an index card and grabbed a pen, scribbling down a quick note he carried it out and placed it so it was sitting up against the bowl. Grabbing an empty glass he filled it with cold water and put some ice in it then placed it next to the covered bowl. 

Then he took a deep sniff, the room still stank of heat and slick but part of it was now starting to smell like food, walking over to the sink he pulled a can out from the cabinet and started spraying the scent into the air. 

It smelled of apples and peaches, walking around a bit and spraying here and there it quickly covered up the delicious scent of heat that had his mouth watering. 

When the scent of heat was completely covered up he turned and grabbed the smaller bowl, walking into his bedroom he swung the door shut and sat down on his bed, just as he was about to dig in he heard the bathroom door creak open. 

He smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakugou felt like an idiot, he had forgotten to grab a fresh pair of clothes, he supposed he culd just put on his old pair but he really didn’t want to put on cold sweat and slick soaked shorts at the moment.

Creaking the door open he sniffed the air and was surprised at the smell of fruit and cheese, turning his head he saw a wrapped bowl sitting on the island in the kitchen. 

Pulling the towel closer around his hips he nervously stepped out, not really in the mood to fight off a horny alpha in a simple towel. Looking around Bakugou saw that the stupid knot-head wasn’t present, he did see however, a new pair of clothes in his nest and a new blanket.

He froze, both instincts suddenly screeching at him, his omega squealing at the thought of ‘his alpha’ taking care of his nest while his alpha roared at the thought of some horny alpha rooting around in his nest.

Letting out a soft growl he stepped forward, nose twitching, he grabbed the clothes and gave them a deep sniff, they smelled faintly of Uraraka but otherwise he couldn’t really pick up a scent. ‘Must be new…’

Tugging on the soft blue-gray tee-shirt and managing to wrangle his unruly tail into the deep gray yoga shorts-yoga shorts? Yoga pant shorts? Whatever.

Just happy he was finally clothed, he turned to the blanket and gave it a deep sniff, it just smelled of detergent and faintly of moth balls, carefully he grabbed it and weaved it into the structure of his nest, once he was happy he turned back to the kitchen.

Striding over to the island he grabbed the index card and read the note. 

**“Hey! Its me Kiri! I know I messed up, I’m sorry… I know it’s not much but I made you lunch and got you a fresh blanket and outfit, feel free to ignore me, but please eat it! I swear it’s good!”**

Holding back a snarl Bakugou punctured the card in his grip. ‘Bastard better fuckin know he ‘messed up’!’ Turning to look at the covered food he stared at it, the faint smells escaping it did smell good…

He licked his lips, his stomach rumbling and his resolve quickly vanishing, ‘Even if I eat the food it doesn’t mean I forgive him!’ Satisfied he pulled back the plastic wrap and gave a deep sniff, nearly drooling he grabbed the fork, stared at it for a second then used it to stab as many noodles as possible and dug in.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He pulled back and licked his lips, placing the fork down he grabbed the glass of water and gulped down the ice cool water. 

With his stomach full and wearing fresh clothes Bakugou felt like he could finally relax, body sagging in the chair. Tilting his head back he let his eyes droop closed and just listened to the silence, the sound of his breathing, and birds chirping faintly outside. 

He could feel that heat in belly beginning to return but at the moment he could care less, the alpha was locked away and he was alone in the house, he was fine.

Straightening up Bakugou walked over to the nest and curled up in it, snuggling down in the nest he let himself relax, the smell of earth and rain tickling his nose. 

He smiled softly and sniffed at the scent, enjoying the smell, something about it driving him to cover himself in the smell. He didn’t even realize that he had started rolling in the scent until he had messed up his nest and got tangled in multiple blankets.

Letting out a soft huff as he sat up and growled at the mess he had made, why had he started rolling? That haziness was creeping back and it was getting harder to think. 

Grabbing the blankets he fixed the nest and sat down in it again, trying to remember why he had started rolling and why he now felt the need to go and curl up in a burrow. 

He let out a soft growl as he clenched at the bedding, but every time he started to remember the memory slipped through his fingers like water.

Still rumbling he felt his insides clench and a shot of pleasure ripped through his abdomen, letting out a soft gasp he grabbed at the waistband of his shorts. Choking down a soft moan Bakugou snarled to himself and curled up into a little ball, grabbing his tail and wringing it in his hands.

More ripples of pleasure came from deep inside him, causing him to bite down on his lower lip till it bled. Soft moans tried to claw their way up his throat and memories wormed to the forefront of his mind. 

Tears pricked at his eyes as he remembered the first alpha that raped him, orange fur and dangerous eyes, sharp claws scratching his hips, teeth tearing his skin like paper.

Gritting his teeth Katsuki barely held back a wail as the memories of pain and huge alphas filled his mind's eye. A few stray tears slipped down and the dam broke, tears streaming down his face as he cried silently, soft hiccups slipping from his lips.

Grabbing at his ears he pulled them down pain pricking his senses as he squeezed the tips of his ears, claws scraping gold fur. But that only brought on memories of hands grabbing his ears, claws tearing at the soft skin inside, a strong hand nearly ripping it off as Bakugou had screamed. 

He was so focused on his misery he didn’t hear the soft creak of a door, or the sound of cautiously approaching footsteps. 

Then the scent of rain and fresh earth curled around him, the scent calming. Slowly Bakugou relaxed, releasing his grip on his ears as his tears dried. 

Letting out a shaky breath he opened his eyes and looked to the side of him, eyes growing wide with shock at what he saw.

There was the alpha, Kirishima, watching with a sympathetic expression, worry swirling in the depths of his carmine eyes. Bakugou looked away, schooling his expression into one of annoyance, he turned to snarl something but was interrupted. 

“ _Do you want some company?_ ” 

  
  
  
  


“ _Yeah…_ ”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Says they’ll update every month, then doesn’t for 2 months* 
> 
> Sorry guys, I’ve had a crazy a few months, like adopting a pit bull that my family found in the woods while camping that seems to have been abused in the past, like seriously we just found out this poor sweet dog has a buck shot bullet by his rib, like wtf why was someone shooting this angel of a dog!?
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed, and I’ll get back to updating normally!


	14. Flirting and Heat Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugou decided to flirt a bit with the stupid knothead, but then Kirishima finds him later in the midst of his heat...

Bakugou regretted his decision to let the knothead stay, it was awkward sitting there with the scent of rain and earth filling his nose while his own scent filled the air, still heavily laden with distress and fear. He was currently glaring at his own paws, his tail flicking annoyedly, the two hadn’t spoken since the alpha asked to stay, so now they were just sitting in silence.

Letting out an annoyed huff Bakugou flopped onto his side before rolling onto his belly, bristling for a moment when something warm and furry landed on his back. Looking over his shoulder he saw a red fluffy tail, following the body he traced the alphas form till he reached his eyes, those pools of scarlet locked onto his own.

 _“What were you thinking about?”_ Bakugou just glared, raising his upper lip some to show off his fangs, the redhead just gulped and muttered a ‘nevermind.’ Propping his head on his hand Bakugou decided to observe the alpha, _really_ observe him for once. He absent-mindedly licked at the drying blood pooled on his bottom lip and slipping down his chin, catching how the alpha followed the movement with wide eyes.

He smirked some, and grinned, showing his fangs, a strange need to make the alpha squirm coming to the forefront of his mind, he stared the alpha head-on and traced one fang with his tongue. Kirishima blushed and looked away, his tail slipping away and instead curling around the nervous hybrid’s paws. 

Bakugou sat up, the game was on.

 _“You know, this entire time you have been watching me real closely...do you like watching betas in heat, or do you see something you like?”_ Bakugou purred, his grin becoming wolfish at the way the alpha turned the color of his pelt, stammering as he tried to respond. Moving forward he used one hand and shoved the alpha to the ground, large carmine eyes staring up in shock as the beta climbed over the frozen male.

 _“You know most alphas I meet would shove me off and try to pin me, but not you…”_ Bakugou said, eyes glinting, making sure that he had an arm in each hand, his legs pinning the hybrid’s that was below him, dragging the arms above the completely still alpha he gathered both wrists in one hand. _“You let me pin you a lot you know, this is what? The third time in about 3 days?”_

Using his open hand Bakugou grabbed Kirishima’s jaw in his hand, holding back a smirk of victory when that blush increased, the alpha squirming slightly under his stare. Then he was leaning down until they were nose to nose, their breath mingling in the small space between the two. Those big carmine eyes darting from his parted lips to his eyes, pupils dilated and his blush so extreme Bakugou could swear he felt the heat from his cheeks.

Grinning he nipped the tip of Kirishima’s nose, pressing down harder on the limbs he had captured when the pinned male jolted. He gripped the alpha’s chin harder and turned his head to the side, forcing the hybrid to bare his neck to the grinning beta, he moved his face right next to the side of the alpha’s neck his breaths hitting the slightly sweaty skin and making the alpha jolt and tremble with each breath.

 _“You wanna know what I think?”_ Bakugou whispered, the alpha’s scent of sweat filling his nose yet he didn’t smell any scent of nervousness, Kirishima let out a shaky hum, and that was all he needed to know. _“I think you’re just a pervert who likes to be pinned and dominated by a beta.”_ And with that, he opened his mouth wide and dragged his tongue along warm salty skin, a desperate whimper leaving the chest of the man below him.

Bakugou licked all the way up the alpha’s jaw before going back down and growling right at the junction on the hybrid’s neck, pressing down hard as the alpha squirmed, gasping and shaking, his hips straining against the betas hold. Katsuki lapped at the sensitive skin before biting down hard, feeling his teeth break the skin as a loud shaky moan left Kirishima, he pulled back slightly and lapped at the blood beginning to bead up from the small punctures.

Satisfied Bakgou moved away to look at the hybrid pinned under him, taking in Kirishima’s expression, his pupils were dilated and his cheeks flushed, a thin layer of sweat shining on his forehead and his lips parted to let out short gasping breaths, to put it simply, he looked wrecked.

The sight stirred something in Bakugou and he had the urge to lean back down and keep licking at the other male’s neck, to pin him and feel him squirm and whimper, he ignored the urge, he had indulged himself enough today. Licking his lips of any remaining taste he heaved himself off the male and turned away, ignoring the slight tent he saw in the alpha’s shorts, and stood up, walking away to the balcony and stepping out, letting the door swing shut behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima was shaking, his chest heaving and skin felt aflame. ‘What the hell just _happened_?’ His head was spinning and all he could think about was the way he had been pinned by the larger male, his burning skin pushing into Kiri’s limbs, his tongue tracing patterns over his sweating skin, his teeth biting into heated flesh. 

Needless to say, Kirishima had a bit of a problem, his body was humming with arousal and all he wanted to do was chase after the beta and finish what was started but he shook his head. Sitting up he held his face in one hand, catching his breath while he tried to understand what caused the beta to act like that, not that he was upset…

Standing up his steps were shaky was he stumbled to his room, collapsing onto his bed and wishing his hard-on would go away, curling up into a ball he closed his eyes and ignored the burning below his stomach.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kirishima had eventually passed out at some point, he wasn’t sure when but he had, he was awoken by the sounds of the door opening and the sounds of feet and claws clicking against the hardwood. He lifted his head from the soft comforter and perked his ears, hearing muttering about Bakugou. Then he heard the balcony open and a loud gasp that had him stiffening, in a moment he was throwing the door open and racing out to see what had happened he didn’t expect what he was greeted with…

Bakugou was in a corner of the balcony growling at him, fur puffed up and eyes glazed, the scent of heat so thick he swore he could taste it, it was clear from the look he was getting from the beta his mind was gone. It was more than a bit shocking, he knew heat could come on fast but he hadn’t expected this. The rumbling growls only quieted whem his little pups went scrambling under their father, their little voices asking if he was okay, he only responded with a slightly pleased rumble, nuzzling his face briefly into theirs before going back to growling at Eijirou.

It didn’t take much for the alpha to realize he wasn’t wanted and he sulked off, going back to his room to pout for the rest of the day, a bit angry he couldn’t be around the beta, and even more angry at what alpha had turned the beta feral like that. Kirishima might seem like it at moments but he wasn’t stupid, he knew it took a lot to turn a hybrid in heat aggressive to alphas, it wasn’t something happened overnight, for something to completely override Bakugou’s base instincts meant that something truly terrible must have happened to him…

Gritting his teeth Ei made a decision, he would right those wrongs, he would gain Bakugou’s trust, even if he was in the middle of heat!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a few long conversations with Uraraka Kirishima managed to convince her to let him bring Bakugou his meals, it was hard, each time he entered the room he was greeted with growls and aggressive pheromones. However, after 2 days, he wasn’t growled at, he was still glared at and an unhappy rumble would come if he tried to touch Bakugou but it was progress!

Another day later he was allowed to lay near the beta, a day after that he was finally allowed to stroke the beta when his cramps made him moan in pain or curl into a little ball, he knew the cramps could get bad if the beta wasn’t breeding. By the end of the night, he was allowed into one corner of the nest, as far away from Bakugou as possible but it was still magical for the alpha, curling up in the soft blankets and listening to the sounds of the pups yipping in their sleep, their little paws twitching as they dreamed. 

For the next two days he was allowed to cuddle with the beta and stroke him, however anytime he got even remotely near his backside he was met with a snarl and was kicked out of the nest for a few hours. He hadn’t meant to any of the times, they had all been accidents but he knew Bakugou wasn’t in his right mind, so he would grovel and whimper until he was let back, he had learned animalistic sounds worked much better than words, and body language even more so. 

When he finally closed his eyes on the final night he was curled up with the sleeping beta, the nest was damp in some places from slick and it smelled of heat but he had noticed that his smell relaxed the beta so he had tried to cover as much of Bakugou’s heat scent with his own smell. Anyway currently he was snuggling, his head resting on Bakugou’s chest while the beta slept on his back, in one arm he cuddled his pups, in his other he held Kirishima’s head, holding onto him as if to make sure he didn’t disappear while he slept. 

Letting himself relax Kirishima let his thoughts float away and sleep claim him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was awoken to his body being shoved under something warm and firm, a vicious growl growl coming from above him and so strong it seemed to vibrate all the way through the alpha. Panic hit Kiri like a truck, his mind scrambling to figure out how the hell he could have upset the beta while asleep. He cracked his eyes open and was shocked by what he saw, Bakugou was standing over him, his pups now curling by Kirishima, the looked scared, whimpering with eyes wide as they watched their father snarl at the human and the deltas.

…

Wait...WHAT?

All it took as sniff to the air and he realized why, the air was heavy with the after scent of heat, but even more so was clogged with the smell of rut. Bakugou had gone into a rut...fuck…

Kirishima moved slowly, trying to squirm out from beneath Bakugou before he realized that he was standing over an _alpha_ , before he could do that though he was shoved back down with a heated glare from glazed carmine eyes, Bakugou’s pupils were pinpricks, and his gaze nearly crazed, the look of an animal completely overtaken by rut.

Kirishima withered under the look, glancing away and lowering his ears in submission, his tail tucking as much as it could from his squashed position. Satisfied the beta went back to snarling to the deltas and human until they left the room, the moment they had Bakugou was moving, grabbing his pups in one arm and slipping the other under Kirishima’s armpit to haul him out of the nest.

The beta was strong, Kirishima knew this but he wasn’t ready to be nearly dragged across the room towards a closet, realizing Bakugou’s intent he struggled and nearly got away before teeth were sinking into his shoulder, it wasn’t a teasing bite, no this was a genuine attack. Letting out a shriek of pain as he felt those sharp fangs bury themselves in his flesh and he went limp eyes watering as his wound burned and hot blood slipped down his shoulder, holding back whimpers of pain as he was dragged by his injured limb.

Then he was being pulled into the closet with the beta and his young, they were whimpering as they stared wide-eyed at Kirishima, the black hair pup was tearing up while the blonde female was shaking, looking nervously from her father to the injured alpha who stayed limp on the floor. 

Watching the beta warily he stayed still when those bloody lips went back to his wound, his eyes squeezing shut and preparing for another vicious bite, instead, the bite was groomed, Bakugou’s pink tongue being stained red as he lapped up the pooling blood with a deep rumble, the sound more like an alphan purr than Kirishima had ever heard from the beta. 

Still, he couldn’t stop his trembling, he knew alphas could get mean during rut, but he really didn’t like the thought of being stuck in a small space with the clearly aggressive beta.

If he had thought Bakugou’s heat week was hard he clearly had underestimated Bakugou’s rut days…

He gulped, he just hoped Bakgou didn’t get bitey again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I kinda skipped over his heat week a decent bit but don't worry I'll go into deeper detail in the future, I just wanted to move the fucking plot forward finally, its been like three days until now and I've posted like 11 chapters, I need to skip a few things to finally get the ball rolling...
> 
> By the way earlier at the beginning of the chapter was my attempt at flirting, yes I know, it was horrible, wasn't it? 
> 
> I can write people fucking but can I write flirting? Fuck no! So yeah, that was my attempt at it, I hope it wasn't the most cringey thing you've ever read, if it was them I'm so sorry! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and next time things are gonna get serious! Have a good day guys!


	15. A Submissive Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima starts to fall into a rut and it seems Bakugou doesn't just want to cuddle the redhaired alpha...

Kirishima had been stuck in the closet for a few hours now, the pups had fallen asleep and he was currently stuffed under the beta, on his belly as the rut-stricken hybrid crooned and at him and licked stripes up the sides of his neck. Kirishima had to admit, he felt bad about it but he leaned into each lap at his neck, baring his skin to more attention from the beta. 

He was certainly enjoying the attention but he felt bad, surely Bakugou didn’t mean to be treating him this way, he was just being controlled by his instincts. Still, as another rough croon was sounded by his ear and warm breath huffed at his neck he couldn’t stop the whine that escaped him, his tail flicking about and unconsciously curling around Bakugou’s hip. 

His shirt collar was covered in saliva and was stuck to his skin, and he was probably into the way Bakugou pressed down on him from above a bit too much, he just felt so safe and cared for, but maybe that was Bakugou’s pheromones messing with his head. But in the little dark closet, he was all too happy for the beta to have his way. The lips mouthing over his neck retreated and he let out a whine, trying to shift and look at the hybrid over him, but he was just pushed back down with a warning growl. 

A nose buried into his hair, taking a deep sniff before moving to his ear, teeth grazing over the sensitive tip and rumbling happily when Kirishima gave a soft whine, paws scrabbling beneath him as the ear was teased. A large gold paw reached back and held onto his hip, pressing him down even as he strained against the hand, trying to raise his hips up and get more contact. 

He couldn’t help but wonder when he suddenly became so needy, and a worry that his rut might be coming wormed into his brain, it was possible, being stuck with a beta in heat could have triggered the beginning of a rut, maybe he just wasn’t feeling it yet? He was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand grabbed his tail at the very base and he gave a desperate whimper, he was panting now, the closet was hot and it was even hotter with that body pressed over him, but he craved skin on skin and his shirt was starting to get in the way.

He let out another whine and tried to pull away, but Bakugou just snarled at him, Kirishima, however, was really starting to get worked up about not being able to feel Bakugou’s skin and let out a sound somewhere between a yelp and a whine. Bakugou froze and then slowly shuffled off him, staring at him the entire time as Kirishima sat up and stripped his shirt off, tossing it away to a different corner he turned to Bakugou and grabbed at his shirt, tugging, the beta realized in a moment and then his shirt was discarded as well.

Kirishima drank in Bakugou’s form, pale skin stretched over muscles and pale shiny scar tissue glinting in the faint light, his hands were on the beta in seconds, touching his scars and feeling his muscles twitch and bulge when he brushed over them. Then he was being grappled and pulled to the floor, his back pressed against Bakugou’s chest, and his body nearly crushed in a tight embrace.

Kirishima wiggled for a moment but when Bakugou started purring he melted into the embrace, that burning need to touch his skin finally sated and he let his eyes drift shut, body going slack as he drifted off to sleep to the sounds of the beta purring.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he woke up it was because he was being shoved under bunching muscles again, soft fur pushed against the side of his face and he realized Kibba and Saki were huddling right next to him, they were quiet but their eyes were wide with fear. It took Kiri a moment to realize why Bakugou had gotten so aggressive, Uraraka was talking to him through the door. 

“Kiri are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?” Kirishima wiggled a little bit closer to the door and managed to choke out a reply though he was quickly realizing talking was becoming much harder and his need to be alone with Bakugou had grown worse. “I-I’m okay, he-he hasn’t hurt me” ‘Not bad anyway’ He thought, his shoulder still ached but with Bakugou’s attentive grooming yesterday some of the ache was gone. “Okay well, that’s good,  I’m going to go shopping with Denki and Sero okay? Food is on the counter.” Kirishima released a sigh of relief the thought that there were humans and other hybrids in the home was making him tense, the need to isolate Bakugou and his pups tugging at his brain as his alpha urged him to run the deltas out of the apartment. 

‘Wait...what?...CRAP!’ Kirishima realized with a dull feeling of horror that he was indeed going into a rut, all the pheromones must have gotten to him more than he realized, and while he could handle his ruts better than Bakugou he had never been around another hybrid who was in season while he had a rut, he didn’t even know his he would be the dominant one or if for the first time in his life he would have a submissive rut... 

He had  _ heard _ about submissive ruts, they were rare but did happen, usually if there were two alphas in a rut who were friends or more than that. one would take on a submissive position while the other would take a more dominant role. He had a feeling he would be the submissive, considering how he had let Bakugou dominate him all this time, a tongue licking at his neck had him snapping back to the real world, the growling was gone and the pups had gone back to sitting in a corner talking about,  _ something _ .

He slowly wiggled out from beneath Bakugou, it took whining and nearly yelping a few times before he was finally free to open up the door, much to Bakugou’s dislike. Moving onto his knees he managed to pull the door open and clamber out into the cool apartment, gasping in the fresh clean air. Bakugou was rushing out in a moment, shoving Kiri onto his belly before racing around the apartment growling at nothing until he was sure it was safe, then he was running back to the closet and gently herding his pups out.

Saki and Kibba spoke softly, little voices still high pitched with puppyhood. “D-daddy? Is everything okay?” The dark-haired pup asked, blue eyes wide as he looked up at his father, the golden beta just crooned and leaned down, giving the little pup a lap on the cheek with a soft happy rumble. Saki wasn’t pleased by his lack of verbal response however, and squawked  something at her father that Kiri missed before she was gently bowled over by a large blonde paw.

Huffing at her father she just ran off, Kibba following a moment later after a few seconds of hesitation, then the two pups were exploring the few rooms they hadn’t wandered into yet while Bakugou set his crimson sights back on the other alpha. 

A yelp left the alpha when he was suddenly being pounced on, that warm body pressing down on him again as his tongue felt like it was made of lead, there was snuffling and huffing by his neck and in a moment he was baring the skin. Tail curling around Bakugou’s hip like it was made for it, fluffy red appendage wagging slightly, he let out soft whines at the hot wet muscle going over his sweaty skin. Each sound he let out was desperate.

His mind was turning to mush under the rough croons and soft laps at his tanned flesh, each whine he gave a little needier and a little more animalistic. The scents of pleased beta filling his nose along with the powerful scents of rut and the next thing he knew he was being hauled into his room, and he was too boneless to care.

He was limp in the beta’s grasp and let the dominant move him wherever he pleased, tail thumping all the while. Finally, he was being placed on his bed, the beta huffed and surveyed the space, they glared at Kirishima, seeming displeased about something. It took a while before it finally clicked that the beta was displeased about the lack of a proper nest but being an alpha, Kiri didn’t nest.

Still, his alpha told him to submit so he did, his alpha was at the front of his mind and surprisingly powerful, even for the start of a rut, so he crawled forward on all fours, belly dragging at the blankets as he let out a truly pitiful sound. In a moment the beta was on him, all worried croons and soft affections, when the blonde seemed satisfied that he had properly consoled the other he was moving forward. Gently pushing Kirishima onto his back Bakugou nibbled at his exposed collar bone, huffing and his pupils huge in  his dark eyes, that feral inhuman gleam in them making something hot coil in Kirishima’s belly.

He whined and tossed his head back, nearly trembling when he felt large clawed hands grab at his hips, pressing the two together, and he went as red as his hair when he felt it. It was huge, the size of an alpha’s no doubt and it had Kiri growing stiff in moments, that slick muscle dragging at his skin while teeth teased his collar bone and Bakugou humped to the hybrids hips together. It felt like an out of body experience, the pleasure there but also so far away as his alpha took full control and Kirishima fell into his very first submissive rut.

Whimpers and sounds Kirishima didn’t even realize he could make slipped from his lips as he bucked his hips into the other hybrid’s movements, each sound he made filled with desperation. Deep pleased rumbles and muffled wet groans were coming from Bakugou as he nestled his head in the crook of Kiri’s neck, his clawed hands had moved to underneath the redhead’s thighs, lifting them up slightly as the beta curled over the splayed alpha.

Ejiro let out another wet moan when he felt the other roll his hips again, even through his pants he could feel the friction, he was leaking at this point and he could feel his knot trying to start swelling. The front of his pants was growing wet from pre and his whines grew louder and needier, begging the beta to move more without saying a single word. He tossed his head back, his hands clawing at Bakugou’s back, wrinkling his shirt and nearly tearing it with his nails as he felt wave after wave roll through him.

His alpha was in complete control and it had him acting like an omega, legs splaying wider and begging wordlessly, whining and moaning, it seemed to activate something in the beta because the grinding turned so rough it was nearly painful. The press of his hips against Kiri’s so intense he would be bruised for days later, his nails making red marks even through the beta’s shirt as he clung to him, gasping and begging. Then with a final rough hump, he was pulled under by a wave of pleasure and he came in his  shorts, the blonde cumming a moment later, they Kirishima was collapsing backward, going limp against the sheets as his chest heaved.

Bakugou let go gently, the stinging on his thighs finally registering and he realized he must have been scratched, he didn’t care though, instead, he let out a pitiful whine and the beta was licking at his neck, purring and cuddling him. Wrapping his arms around Bakugou’s neck he pulled him impossibly closer as a content alphan purr rumbled from his chest, nuzzling the side of his face into the beta’s, the blonde returned his affections and in a moment he was moving off the alpha so he could lay with him instead. 

Burying his face into the beta’s chest he inhaled his scent with greedy huffs, his purr only growing stronger as the two entangled their legs together, arms wrapping around and even their tails entwining. Finally content and not even caring he was still wearing his soiled shorts he let his eyes drift shut, falling into slumber to the sound of the beta purring, his own making their chests rumble in unison.


End file.
